The Simple Things
by LaterHosen
Summary: Following the Reaper War and the events of Forgoing the Inevitable, Shepard and Miranda get away for some rest & relaxation. If any two humans deserve it, it's them. Too bad things never go according to plan. But maybe these two will change that.
1. Shore Leave

**Mass Effect: The Simple Things**

 **1: Shore Leave**

A stream of constant rifle fire flooded the concrete walls that Garrus Vakarian and Ashley Williams hid behind. The two Spectres were busy trying to get a handle of the increased enemy numbers as Garrus slapped a new thermal clip into his Revenant.

"They are eating us alive!"

"I know! But we've been through this before!" Ashley shouted back as explosions broke away the rubble to their left. Switching her father's Lancer over to armor piercing rounds she fired blindly to provide suppressing fire. "Now, Coats! Do it!"

From a blown out shop front the sound of sniper rounds went off as squeals were heard, but not before a barrage of gunfire and explosions rocked the store. Rubble collapsed as Coats' voice was heard on the comm one last time.

 _"You stupid fu-"_

"Dammit! Pull back! Support's incoming!" Garrus shouted as he stood up over the rubble, firing away as his visor assisted in his accuracy of the heavy assault rifle. Ashley had already begun to run as soon as the turian stood up to provide fire. Flacks of enemy rifle fire flicked off her shields as she slid behind a destroyed hovercar, now on one side as it's small eezo core remained exposed.

She needed a breather after making such a drastic dash across the city block, not before hearing the sounds of missiles launch from behind her and heading into the street's crossroad.

"Garrus! You have to move!" She shouted, her face showing concern as growls and thuds were heard over the ever present rifle fire. The dark skies above them only meant it was harder to see what was out there. Just as she pulled her body around to return the cover fire for her squadmate she saw Garrus' body grabbed by the Brute and slammed into the rubble, followed up by the beast jumping down on her longtime friend. On instinct she fired her Lancer into the monster's head, it turning around and trying to charge her before wobbling at the explosions to its rear. The rifle overheated but the reaper was finished, collapsing to the ground with little remaining of its head.

Any sense of justice was lost to Ashley as Harvesters swarmed the London streets and launched their monstrous projectiles at the hovercar. The vehicle absorbed the damage but not before the surviving Spectre had time to realize what was coming.

"Damn-"

The blue blast of the car exploding pushed her into a wall as everything stopped. Harvesters remained in mid flight as the klaxon sound of the Reaper in the distance stopped its ominous tone. Ashley blinked as she felt the pain of concussive force, realizing she lost.

* * *

The simulation ended and with it the female soldier saw the bodies of her squad appear from the disappearing hard light holograms. It took them a second to realize the combat was over and that they returned to the land of the living.

"That's on me," Major Coats said as he looked at his Black Widow rifle, ejecting the remaining thermal clip. "One of those Ravagers crawled away to avoid being shot. Never saw that before with the bastards."

"It wasn't supposed to be Brutes at that intersection, it was Banshees."

Garrus' observation was met with a nod from Ashley as all three holstered their weapons.

 _"We have your combat reports and what was gathered from all the survivors in that battle but we don't have to adhere to it. You two Spectres should know this."_

Admiral Ahern's slightly mocking voice was met with eye rolls as the three left the simulator.

Returning to the prep room Grunt and Vega watched the trio walk by, looking at the scoreboard. Javik watched the faces of those who just finished the simulation with neither his usual disdain or a sense of approval. Coats was the only one of the three who seemed to try and stare back with a sense of bravado and challenge, the other two long since adjusted to prothean's staring games of comprehension.

"We can do it," the krogan said with complete confidence.

"Of course we can do this, it's simple. Kill them all." Javik's impatience was starting to egg the larger alien on, quietly working Grunt into a fit.

The bulky human pulled out his Crusader shotgun. "Oh yeah, this can be done. Just remember they're going to throw whatever they can to make us look bad." As a defeated Ashley walked by he made sure to offer a hand on her hip with his soft words. "You had it, Blues. The time doesn't lie. They're just trying to make you two seem fallible."

"We are not trying to make you look bad, Lieutenant Commander Vega. The system has always been set up to incorporate random elements to avoid memorization." It was the flat toned voice of Pinnacle Station's salarian technician, Ochren, that immediately tried to stop any rumblings about a rigged training simulator.

"Oh yeah? Because it seems like this invitation was just to try and crap on the grunts who got the job done in the war." Grunt nodded both in agreement and in thinking that Vega was talking about him with those words.

"You can think whatever you want, Lieutenant Commander, but unless it's what I just said it would be wrong. After Spectres Williams, Vakarian, and Shepard succeeded against the Admiral's scenarios and challenges years ago, other soldiers from Council races copied their tactics. The Reaper Invasion also advanced warfare and tactics. We are simply pushing to greater heights."

"I gotta be honest, Skinny, I tuned out to everything you just said." Vega and his group moved towards the simulation entrance as Ochren simply let out a small sound of annoyance before sliding the scale on the combat scenario. "Your partner should watch his mouth against engineers who controls the simulator. N7 designation is quite impressive, but I have seen better. Captain Shepard's absence in your squad is showing a breakdown in teamwork and communication."

Ashley always found the bluntness of salarians annoying, but Ochren was right with his assessment. She wished Joker had departed the _Normandy_ to provide appropriate snark in response, but he was too busy talking with the pilot of Garrus' own SR ship, the _Nobility_. Instead the three soldiers made way to a nearby table to take stock as other squads began to get ready for combat scenarios.

Away from the salarian the two humans and turian began to speak honestly about their recent practice simulation. "I was _in_ that bloody city and that was definitely not how those Ravagers moved," Coats said as he pulled out an electronic cigar, offering to his allies who declined, "they are definitely trying to make us look bad."

Garrus simply threw his Revenant into the empty seat nearby as he let a long sigh and allowed the relief of sitting break his usual stoic persona. "The Admiral still hates us for completing his little scenario in '83."

"And we didn't even get the condo," Ashley added.

The turian turned off his visor as he readjusted his armor, his silver and blue pieces showing some scuffs on the engraved Spectre logo. He let his left hand's metal exoskeletion continue to open and close in a now habitual manner of thinking. "This one was my fault, Shepard's usually the one laying cover fire." Garrus patted the Major on the back, "you're damn good with that rifle. Possibly the third best shooter in the galaxy."

"Not this again," Ashley grumbled, although she knew there could be truth to what was said. Major Coats' skills in clearing the streets near the iconic Big Ben landmark in London, for three days straight, no less, was one of the first things written about the Alliance forces following the war in its search for heroic faces to rally morale.

Coats nodded with a thanks as he puffed his device. "Probably third. Shepard and I have already played this game in the hangar. He makes it seem so easy-"

"that you want to just punch him," Garrus and Ashley said in unison.

"But I'm not going to argue with beating the Savior of the Galaxy, the Human Ideal, et cetera. I'm just glad to be out here instead of on Earth. Shouldn't really say this because of all the rebuilding, and what with so many worse off than us, but this feels like a vacation."

"Then we're doing our job terribly at Pinnacle Station," Admiral Ahern said as he came to the table.

All three stood up to salute the man, Ahern returning the gesture in a haphazard way. "As much as you're feeling sad about the results, you held out longer than nearly all other squads."

"We can do better," Ashley replied as the screens showcased the squad of Vega, Javik, and Grunt approaching their enemies in a much more physical, visceral manner. Grunt's laughter was caught onscreen as he grabbed a Brute by it's head and let his Claymore enter its mouth, the brutality causing whistles of approval and surprise in the waiting room.

"And krogans wonder why they're still treated with caution," Ahern said in slight concern at what would happen if Urdnots Wrex and Bakara were not in charge of their species, "and he's the one who was raised by Shepard, correct?"

It had been a productive week so far, at least in terms of ranking the talents of the galaxy's finest. The crew of the _Normandy_ , along with the _Nobility_ , were asked to christen the newly updated Pinnacle Station training program, having finally collected enough data from the Reaper War since the hard-fought victory almost a year prior. The station itself had repelled a handful of invasions by Reaper forces during the war, with the unified Council forces on hand being a similar representation of unity that the _Normandy_ had become famous for. More often than not in past months, it was said by Council officials that Pinnacle Station was to become an unofficial proving ground for newly promoted members of the various elite forces of Council species.

Yet no matter who appeared at the station, the top names on the leader board remained the same as it had years ago: Shepard. Vakarian. Williams. It was easy to see why these three were now Spectres. And also showed the Council's intention of developing future ships with the template the _Normandy_ used for design and personnel.

Thus, it was also easy to see why Garrus was now Captain of his own ship. "Tip of the spear" remained the calling card of the _Normandy_ , routinely used to squash any immediate disturbances in Council Space as rebuilding continued, with much of the original crew staying put. But three Spectres aboard one ship was impossible to justify during peacetime.

And so Garrus left, along with Javik as the prothean looked to learn more about the turian culture, taking with him his dismissive attitude for the dextro species to tolerate. Tali's duties to her people took precedent as she returned to Rannoch, Admiralty duties finally becoming apparent as quarians began to re-colonize their homeworld. Still, when she had time, she traveled with her turian partner.

Liara remained on the Citadel, Kasumi now under her employ, as she looked to salvage and grow the Shadow Broker network once more after the events of Henry Lawson's maniacal actions. Samara, under no obligations to anyone at the present time, stayed with her daughter on Lesuss. The _Normandy_ squad began to show a minimized roster, and the spear seemed to have been severely blunted.

But it wasn't a complete gutting. Where Captain John Shepard went, Miranda Lawson was by his side, unquestioned and uncontested and always capable of making situations work, from diplomacy to colony procurement.

EDI would always remain, and so did Joker and the rest of the crew who had made the ship so successful. Ashley, also promoted to Captain, took over as XO and was clearly being groomed for eventual command of her own ship, but until that time she remained a vital part of the famed frigate. A promoted James Vega remained as well, now an N7 as deemed by Shepard. And Urdnot Grunt returned to the SR-2, the krogran embassy requesting a place once more in the premier ship of the galaxy.

Also joining the roster was Miranda's twin sister, Oriana. While Miranda remained protective of her and looked to keep her working with Liara, safe from potential danger, Oriana refused. After much bickering and using Shepard to mediate, it was decided Oriana would remain on the Normandy, under the tutilege of the squad and her sister to develop the skills needed to remain aboard the ship.

Finally, Major Ian Coats was also added to the Normandy's ranks, a man who helped Admiral Anderson on Earth during the war, many saw his placement as a potential Spectre candidate. Then again, given the heroics of many Council soldiers, hundreds from each species seemed potentially viable for that prestigious honor.

Taking eyes away from the vidscreens showing the combat simulator, Ahern looked to Williams. "An STG frigate is docking in twelve hours. They were looking to speak with Shepard. Will the Captain be available by then?"

Ashley shrugged. "Not my place to say, sir. He's been busy the past two days with Council requests. We did just shut down an eezo mining rig set up by ex asari commandos on Asteria."

"Mining is next to impossible on that planet."

"Which begs the question why they were there in the first place. The galaxy needs to eat, and screwing up the crop yields due to eezo exposure isn't what people need right now. Shepard's working on it."

"Something that takes two days..." the Admiral muttered.

"Bureaucracy is a funny thing, Admiral. Besides, Shepard was working the simulator the two days prior when our ships first docked. Almost non-stop. That's how we set that record sitting _riiiigght_ up there. And there. And there." Garrus kept pointing around to the various leader boards of all the VR scenarios.

Ahern knew that while the mission Williams spoke of was true, there was more that wasn't being told about Shepard's absence. He didn't push any further. He already knew where the man actually was, obviously with the raven haired woman who had also disappeared from the station at the same time. If anyone deserved the time off, it was that man, the Alliance didn't need to know about it. After all, where they were was a place the Admiral used to own, on a nearby planet.

* * *

Miranda awoke with her eyes still closed. Not because she was physically tired; she was wired, and if her sister was around would claim she was perpetually giddy. No, her eyes were still closed because she was tired of seeing red.

From the corner of the room where the bed was positioned, and where Shepard still slept soundly like she had yet to see him do when not unconscious in a medbay, Miranda was able to make her way via memory to the center of the room, carefully stepping over what was discarded clothes from her partner. And herself.

She knew she would have to open her eyes soon, she wasn't that accustomed to the open apartment she sat in. Or condo, as Shepard described it. But to open her eyes meant seeing that cursed sun, and that red soil, again, and the temperature was so annoyingly hot here. Intai'sei was a place for getting away from it all, and she knew the two deserved to be alone, but this was not what she envisioned.

This was a hidden "gift" that Shepard acquired on a handshake bet during his hunt for Saren years ago, one that was still under the name of Admiral Ahern, its previous owner. The man's accomplishments during the First Contact and Reaper War made her wonder just what bet had occurred between the two, given the Admiral was now on the short list of interim Prime Ministers for the Alliance. Shepard's glib responses of "survive" were the kind where Miranda didn't know if he was joking or being serious. That he continued to reply with such an answer during their brief stay in the structure became as annoying as the red landscape, likely adding to her dislike of the accommodations.

If she cared enough Miranda would get the information from the _Normandy_ crew, but she made it a point before the couple left that there would be no communication to the two, barring a kidnapped crew or revived synthetic monsters. It was a sad state of affairs that those words had become less of a joke to the illustrious crew and more an annoying, roll-of-the-eyes comment that they could handle any situation by themselves for a few days.

It was a spacious condo she was in, large and full of everything a retired single man fresh from military duty would need. It had the spacious garage one needed for vehicles for daily transport out into the ever present heat, and was spaced apart from the other units in this vicinity at a respectable, but not completely far distance. Many would find it relaxing. Just not Miranda.

Finally sitting down at the large desk as she stole a peek from her right eye, the computer terminal activated with her presence and awoke from slumber. It was a three year old system, showing just how long this place had remained unchanged. Yet to hear the chime of activating, Miranda made her use her omni-tool instead, making the significantly momentary nuisance another reason why Miranda found the place annoying.

Adjusting the prized necklace her lover gave her, she finally opened her eyes and looked back to Shepard's sleeping form. The elite marine was always one who knew how to sleep light, but their commitment to one another to treat this as an actual vacation seemed to allow his body to recognize every movement did not need an immediate response.

Her messages were surprisingly sparse. The _Normandy_ was still in the system, docked at Pinnacle Station nearby. A deliberately low key assignment (and partially public relations exhibit) following everything the repaired flagship experienced. So much combat data existed from EDI's records alone it was akin to the gods delivering fire to man.

In a more practical sense, it was a way to provide the crew relative time off while maintaining a believable cover for all involved. Still fresh from their shore leave three months earlier, Shepard wanted to reward them with something more. On top of his already lax discipline, the crew would find time to provide tactics and upload new scenarios for the prestigious Pinnacle training systems. It was better than some of the more mundane missions the Normandy took part of, the biggest highlight being the escort of the Citadel back to the Widow System a month prior, simply due to the pomp and circumstance of the occasion, the galaxy trying to be put back to "normal."

Looking away from her omni-tool Miranda cracked her neck with relief as her hair fell over her eyes. Blowing it out of the way she was greeted with the image of Ashley Williams, ever present in a nearby holographic picture frame in off duty Alliance apparel, or rather the standard Alliance blue sports bra and spandex exercise shorts, as she was smiling at the camera, mimicking the old wartime bombshell pinups from humanity's past wars.

The sunglasses on her face pulled down to her nose to show come hither eyes, Miranda also noticed her rare use of lipstick. A quick flash of jealousy made its way through the pale woman as she started to identify other things in the photo. It looked like it was taken right outside this condo, making it's origin the time after Sovereign's destruction. To her brief enjoyment Shepard could be seen in the background looking out into the vast red field with his krogan companion turned leader Wrex, both holding shotguns out as they seemed to be pointing to something, or also as likely participating in some form of competition.

What those background images also provided Miranda was a realization it was someone else who took this picture. Which, at least on a technical level, she would readily admit, was proficient, succeeding in its intent. Of all those who served with Shepard, it was likely Joker. That made Miranda breathe better. Until she realized John thought it was good enough to keep as a desktop photo. She stared at the photo while one hand grasped the necklace and connected rings that now continually sat above her chest.

While she had grown to respect the other human Spectre, even forming a friendly relationship with her, Miranda couldn't avoid the small bite of jealousy, even as she immediately realized this was from a time before she entered Shepard's life. She firmly turned the holographic photo frame off and turned its face to the desk, perhaps with more force than necessary.

 _Oh well. It's been three years since he's been here, the battery died._

It was a thought Miranda knew was a bit ridiculous. The automatic cleaning and filtering made this apartment mostly spotless since Shepard's last visit, giving it an odd feeling of being from a simpler time. It surviving any attempt of squatting during the war made another point in her favor as to why Intai'sei is not for them. Even refugees seemed to know not to travel here.

Thoughts of more inviting, secluded but not quite desolate locations ran through Miranda's mind as she was quietly managing the massive funds she procured both from her father's business empire, ordering equipment and speeding up reconstruction efforts for various colonies via various charities. It was quiet philanthropy, doing her best to right all the wrongs her former employer and father had provided the galaxy. And to her it felt normal. Without telling her partner, that was something she was quietly searching for during this vacation: normalcy.

But even as she effortlessly corralled all these options, the constant red out of the corner of her eye made her see...well, red.

 _He's slept enough. Time for him to hear the truth._

"John? Honey?"

She was surprised by how sincere that second word was delivered. It had been a running joke she provided days earlier, yet it didn't feel so sappy or wrong for her to call him by the affectionate term.

Shepard stirred, his motion being easy for Miranda to calculate from her seat. A second to open his eyes, another to recognize she wasn't there. Two more seconds to realize where he was, which meant she did her job admirably the night before. A few seconds to remember the past two days, and her hand elegantly rolled out, palm facing up, as if to present the male body waking from slumber to an imaginary gallery of people in the room.

"Yes, my dearest?" She liked the sound of that as Shepard got up, stretching his boxers as he walked over to her, kicking the clothes on the floor into a corner, closing her eyes with a smile as he bent down to kiss her forehead before looking at the view outside.

"What do you find so attractive about this place?" She tilted her head in playful flirt of a question, raising a finger to stop the line he was about to say, "and not including me."

Knowing he was in an ambush, he tried to bring some levity first, stealing another kiss from her. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too." Miranda replied before slapping his revealed stomach playfully, "now spit it out."

He shook his head with a blank expression, "you wanted someplace where we could be alone. And after I told you about this place months ago, I couldn't pass up showing you with this part of me you never knew about."

Miranda just flicked at her necklace with a finger to show he had become quite good at keeping surprises.

"So you don't mind the heat, or the lack of anything resembling even normal colony life?"

Shepard turned back to look out the window, dipping his head in defeat. "You don't like it."

Miranda elegantly walked up to him, embracing from behind the way he did so often to her as he felt the shirt she wore separate their bodies, "I never said that."

"Implied it."

"That's still very different than saying it. If you like this place I can make it work, heaven knows we've been in worse places. But something beyond a quiet location for what is often purely conjugal would be a nice change of pace." Again she stopped his joke, moving a finger up to his lips as she kissed his neck.

He started to walk to the couch just in front of the large window wall, dragging her with him. Her laughter at the act was something he heard more often from her; it was angelic. They both sat down so they could see one another's face. "You know we haven't had major time off together in years. And it seems like when we do get it, everything turns sideways."

"You can't think like that, John. You shouldn't be taking on my own natural pessimism."

"Bahak. Virmire. The Citadel. Each one gets steadily worse. And that's not including the war."

She couldn't help herself. "What about the time you spent here after Sovereign?" She watched his eyes dart to her, wondering how she knew, then looking at the desk and the closed photo frame.

He sighed at the realization locked away in his mind for years. "I'm sorry. I forgot the photo was here too."

She smiled as she ran a hand through her hair, moving closer to him. "I'm just teasing you...wait, you said 'too,' where else was this photo?" Now her eyebrow was raised in real curiosity and a linger of a threat on her words.

"It was on the old _Normandy_. Floating out in space somewhere or in the Alchera wreckage," his eyes looked away from Miranda as his hands rested on her hips now that she made her way onto his lap, "if you want to me to be honest, the shore leave we had here was right before the SR-1 was destroyed."

That put a damper on the entire playful situation.

"Look at it the other way, it also led to the best thing that happened to you," Miranda joked as she took his hands in hers, pulling his index fingers out to push just above her chest in a rapid fire manner.

"This humor kick you're on, you're going stir-crazy." Shepard's attitude was immediately better with her calm demeanor, and he couldn't deny the fact that she was right. It involved many, many more moments of heartache but now it seemed like they finally paid their dues.

Miranda kissed his hands as she got off his lap, "Absolutely." Walking back to their luggage at the hallway outside, she finally shouted once more, "Let's go for a walk outside so I can convince you to change our scenery and finally cash in on your shore leave. This isn't even part it, but it's been months overdue. Let me talk about where I'd like to spend it. Then we can head back to the station and head out by week's end."

Shepard looked at her entering the bathroom, knowing full well how she acted in her walk, before looking outside the glass into the red sky, the red sand, and possibly the silhouettes of the kakliosaurs brought back into this environment during the war.

 _She's going to feed me to them._

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"You're wearing a helmet and I can still see you're sulking."

"I am not."

"John, it's going to be fine. We still have some time alone, no one else."

"Seems like it's going to be more work and less play."

Miranda floated her way to Shepard, taking the hands he offered to her as she pulled close, letting their breather helmets rest upon each other like they did with their foreheads every day in their relationship.

"I'm not asking you to settle down, that wasn't what I was pushing on Intai'sei. And don't you even _think_ there will be work going on. Just because we're close to the Citadel doesn't mean they're going to call you up out of the blue. Williams or Vakarian can take the call."

"I know," Shepard meekly replied as he started to float a little bit, wondering why Miranda wasn't doing the same. He crossed his arms as he looked at her, finally returning down to the appropriate level just as Miranda started to hover herself.

"I can do this all I want, I've done it before."

"Is that a challenge?"

Shepard let a gloved finger tap the side of his helmet where an ear would be, indicating he didn't hear her.

"I said is- oh, you're just asking for trouble, John!"

Shepard started to move away as he continued to rile her up, starting to flip in the freefall and completely ignoring her threats. The two had been falling from the _Normandy_ for a while now, and the drop down to the planet below had become nothing but an unspoken challenge between the two.

"I've done atmospheric drops so many times I can break free of terminal velocity."

Miranda couldn't hide a snicker of embarrassed laugh at that line. "For sanity's sake, John, is that some kind of pick up line you would give to any girl in a bar? It literally doesn't make sense and I also know you're-"

Shepard remained silent as his body was now plummeting head first to the approaching ground with little regard for his safety. Miranda stopped trying to reason with the fool and streamlined her body until their eyes matched up again.

They waited. And waited. Even as their suits sensors for the drop started to signal deployment of the biotic eezo chute.

Finally, one of them broke off. "You...you ass," Miranda hissed quietly and offered one last death stare as she hit the button on her chest armor for the chute, floating up and letting the loss of mass smooth out the rapid reverse of physics she was experiencing.

"Oh thank God," Shepard breathed a sigh of relief as he waited just a few more seconds before hitting his own chute, feeling his weight lighten and his speed diminish as he righted his body and braced for his landing, knowing gene therapy and implants would soothe the pain he was going to feel in his (successful) attempt at showing off.

Bekenstein's land was desert, just like Intai'Sei, brown and orange as opposed to red. Yet the many plateaus and basins from millions of years of erosion allowed for greenscape to appear in the much more tolerable climate. Where Eden Prime was lush and green, Bekenstein's landscape was made for commerce, often why it was referred to as Humanity's Illium.

Shepard remembered the geography when he helped Kasumi retrieve Keiji's graybox, and braced himself as he finally hit the hard orange dirt on his landing target. Despite the assistance from the eezo chute He felt his body sink into the dry rocky surface a few centimeters. This battle of physics naturally caused Shepard to try and continue to balance himself without falling on his behind, much to Miranda's chuckle as she landed softly to the ground, her knees hardly buckling on impact.

"Charming, dear."

"My love for you has weighed me down so, dear," Shepard replied in as oblivious a manner as he could, taking his helmet off as he turned to see Miranda doing the same. As her hair fell down Shepard could see the vigor in her eyes, feeling the rush of such a drop. As the wind blew some of her dark black hair across her face she looked to him in a delicate fashion despite wearing the clunky armor, seeing his short hair and chiseled face gladly absorb the Bekenstein sun. Both had smiles but seeing the other wearing the same emotion only heightened their own in such a rejuvenated state.

The horrors of the Reaper War and the majority of the planet's inhabitants who were lost in aerial bombardments almost a year earlier was nowhere to be seen to the normal eye. This lot of land, far from the recolonization efforts of the city of Milgrom, was where Shepard and Miranda would take time off from serving aboard the _Normandy_.

Removing his feet from the ground, the Spectre moved to his lover. As the Alliance looked to incentivize colonists, the land and property were being sold for a pittance. This helped bring back the wealthy who had escaped the planet during the war and entice those looking for new starts. While the colony suffered many deaths and casualties due to the bombardments, it was isolated mainly to the capital city of Milgrom, not the scattered houses and compounds of the nearby areas.

Miranda held out a hand for Shepard to take, pulling him to walk to the edge of the plateau. Both enjoyed this simple act, even if the armor made it seem silly. Finally they stopped as they looked into a small valley, in front of it the residence they would stay at.

They stood just at the entrance to a space-modern designed ranch house. Untouched by the war, it sat there as the brown and white facade made its permanence eclipse the prefab units found on other planets. Here such units were almost taboo, a clear sign of no wealth or resources. Miranda's pilfered credits from her father made it's appearance that this was what she was capable of procuring for them.

Miranda walked to the solid black metal double entrance doors, hand still clasped in his. Holding them up, both hands showed the lock disengaging as they walked into an open concept of sleek, angular designs. Designs that showed an aesthetic taste that reminded Shepard of Donovan Hock's mansion. Thick blue glass was quite a distance away from them in the main living area as the view looked out to the basins and small creek nearby. A planet mostly of orange landscape, the small patches of green stood out even more in this little backyard paradise when looked at through the colored glass.

Miranda's hand elegantly appeared to point to their left, "over there is Milgrom, that thumb sized gray dot. Fifteen minutes by standard shuttle."

"I can get there in ten."

"With your driving I doubt it would be in one piece." Miranda gasped slightly as Shepard moved behind her to nip her earlobe as she found it harder to pay attention, his hand wrapping around her waist into an embrace. Such an action made it seem like he was now fully malleable to anything she had planned, and Miranda felt more malleable to stopping the tour right now.

"Are we squatting?" He asked as his attention was taken away from the new residence and nestled his head on her shoulder.

"What? No, you simpleton. The previous owner fled to the Citadel at the beginning of the war. As you can see the place wasn't damaged, and I had Kasumi arrive earlier to replace the generators and do a clean sweep for anything out of the ordinary. Everything's spot on, though she might deliberately put a camera somewhere just to tease us."

"How early did she arrive?"

"As soon as you agreed to this," Shepard saw her wink reflect off the blue glass wall. He expected no other response as he broke away, not before lightly patting her on the rear.

As he began removing his armor he made sure to emphasize this point, "Thank you for at least waiting until I said yes."

"I'm not a monster, John," she said in pretend hurt as she pointed to the pile of greaves and chest plate, "there's a guest room that can be your makeshift armory, down the hall."

Shepard stared at her and thought she was joking. She wasn't. "We've got three weeks to ourselves and you're going to make me waste time putting this away. Come on."

"Are you pouting about taking five minutes to put it in its designated space? Can you act anymore childish?" Before Shepard went to pick up his pieces Miranda tossed him her helmet. "You need to take better care of your property, John."

At first Shepard didn't know if he meant herself or the building. And to be fair to the man even with her teasing he still had no idea. But her eyes moved around to make a point that she meant the house. He dropped the helmet and went back to her to embrace in a hug.

"That wasn't necessary." He could feel her body soften as he pulled her closer, knowing she was letting her guard down and solidifying her trust in him instead of looking to defend her reasoning. He loosened the straps on her breastplate as he kissed her neck, feeling the metal of her necklace on his lips.

"I know. But you deserve something nice. You have nothing to your name but rifles and armor."

"I have you."

Shepard felt her face flush as their cheeks touched. She left a peck on his as she touched her necklace, making her former habit become less a sign of insecurity and now a calming presence to avoid personal embarrassment.

Miranda's eyes narrowed as she looked up to him, Shepard knowing she had a smart-aleck response ready to deliver. "Besides, your Spectre status makes purchasing property so much easier."

"You just couldn't go without throwing in a joke."

"It's a habit everyone develops while aboard the _Normandy_."

Turning around in his arms Miranda almost whispered the last words as her eyes looked up to him, soft. "So your house right here gives us all we need, John. Safety, scenery, silence. After the delivery of course."

"Of course."

Omni-tool alarms started to sound on cue, the two returning outside to see a large cargo crate falling to the ground with thrusters activating to make the landing adequate.

"Ah, lovely. On time as well," Miranda said with a smile on her face as she looked forward to what was to come. No longer saving the galaxy, or her sister, or having to stop her father's egotistical ambitions, it was time to focus on herself. And John.

"Miri, it's on time because it came from the same place we did. I suggested we ride the container down and be as awesome as Blasto was in Blasto 3-"

He stopped talking as he heard her annoyed sigh. And like that Miranda's sigh was complimented with a pinch on the bridge of her nose, committing fully to hating his attempt at humor. Only she knew it wasn't an attempt from the man, he had genuinely suggested it, perhaps as a compromise to the request that they finally take shore leave. Perhaps her rejection of the idea is why he pouted during their freefall.

Outside the two saw the crate falling, the standard large container for delivering items to colonists and military across the galaxy, it's one-use thrusters helping the parachute slow the descent to the ground.

Shepard blocked out the sun with his hands as something else caught his eye in the sky. "We only needed one crate yet it looks like two are coming."

Confused, Miranda looked up to verify what he said. "You're...not joking. And that's not another crate. That's a shuttle."

Miranda's disdain could be heard as the shuttle barely became audible against Bekenstein's wind. The hum of the thrusters let it be known it was a standard Alliance Kodiak shuttle, which meant it came from one place, and probably contained someone who Miranda told repeatedly to leave the two alone.

Too bad sisters often felt the need to not listen.

The shuttle landed as it scorched the small pieces of grass below, and as the doors opened out sprang the younger Lawson. And Lieutenant Commander James Vega. And surprisingly, Dr. Karin Chakwas. The hulking soldier had a look that knew he was in trouble, ignoring Miranda's eyes and going straight to his Captain for mercy.

"Loco, I know sir, you were clocked out completely when you left the hangar but Chuckles here said she had something important to deliver. And she played up the sympathy card and the sister thing always works with Blues-"

Shepard just waved his hands of any involvement as his lover looked at the brawny marine with an incredulous look. "You're supposed to be N7, LC. Oriana's ten kilograms of sad eyes and an inability to pronounce names to their proper consonant total."

"And now with a deadly aim, don't you forget it, 'Ran _daaa._ ' " Oriana bragged as the modded Carnifex pistol of the late Zaeed Massani was holstered to her leg atop her Alliance BDUs.

Miranda seemed to draw a metaphorical line in the sand by coming to shuttle passengers, not wanting to let them invade her and John's space any further. To the side Vega quickly moved to Shepard as the Captain was unlocking the cargo crate.

"No more interruptions after this, Loco. Three weeks starts now. I guarantee it."

"It's fine, James. Really. I sort of hate how this has become such a big deal. Besides, the Normandy is better put to soaring out there as opposed to being a delivery service."

"And miss out on amazing missions such as cleaning space routes of war wreckage with our GARDIANS? Give me another Asteria, please. Even something as lazy as escorting the Citadel back to this nebula is better than being space janitor."

"I thought that's where we'd be, back on the station. Seeing how Intai'sei didn't get a seal of approval I don't see how there's much more to do out here."

Vega looked at his Captain with a dumbfounded look, not sure if he believed what he heard, "There's plenty to do, jefe, out here all alone with the stars and total quiet, no batarians or biotic monsters or Cerberus trying to kill you. I think. You got your weapons just in case, right?"

Shepard answered the man by pulling out a large container from the crate. James continued with a smile. "Nice. But that's you planning ahead. I bet right now, you probably got a bottle of champagne and some mood music-oof!"

The weapon case landed in Vega's chest with just enough force to remind the man to mind his manners as Shepard started tossing out foodstuffs and a duffel bags of clothes. "Less talking, more moving."

Meanwhile, Miranda was busy scolding her sister. "I was literally off the ship for twenty minutes before you came down here, do you expect me to not be annoyed with you?"

An exasperated older Lawson truly wanted to know. She liked planning ahead, making sure everything was in place, yet her sister took great pleasure in ignoring that and driving her crazy, making her feel like she was twenty years younger in emotional maturity. But oh did Miranda secretly cherish it, particularly following everything that had happened since they finally spoke years ago.

Oriana just shrugged her shoulders quickly as she held up her gift box. "You seemed to have left before you said goodbye, and I couldn't open the supply crate before Grunt pushed it out the hangar. So here, my treat."

At first look Ori's crate that she held in her arms contained common things, nothing worth such a big fuss. Expensive wine, some flowers likely picked up while the ship docked at the Citadel, and an old fashioned welcome rug lining the bottom of the box. Only in true Ori fashion, it read "Go Away." In human, turian, asari & salarian writing.

"Ugh," Miranda's face gagged as her sister kept a tooth filled smile looking her way, "this is how far we've come as a species, our gift to the galaxy. Novelty rugs." Internally, she was pleasantly surprised with the gifts, but not wanting to give Oriana credit after such a blatant disregard for her request of privacy.

"There's more, sis," Oriana kept drawing her eyes to the box, "go on then."

A cookbook. An actual paper book, nonetheless.

"You little brat!"

Reaching out an arm to do so but never one to actually strike her, Oriana dropped the box and ducked away as she ran to the house to now annoy Shepard, passing the invisible line Miranda tried to enforce moments earlier. Before she could turn around Chakwas gently touched the former operative's arm.

"Miranda, a moment, if you wouldn't mind not decking your sister," Chakwas asked as Miranda nodded politely, just as she took the welcome basket off the ground

They started walking casually, almost like an older mother mentoring her adult daughter during a family get together, the lifelong Alliance doctor regarding Shepard and Lawson as her children. Looking out at the view Miranda saw earlier, Chakwas dropped the small pill container into the box.

"You left this aboard the ship."

"I...know," Miranda said with just a tinge of regret, still looking away.

"Miranda, it's ok. Mordin's notes about tinkering the Clomophine is simply trying to strengthen your reproductive-"

"No, I know that, Karin," Miranda calling Chakwas by her first name had become commonplace now, showing the level of comfort she had with the woman, "I just don't believe it's time to think about that now."

"Nonsense."

"When it happens, it happens. Minimizing biotic use is the key thing I've been doing, but I just wish to be alone. With John. No ulterior motive or plans put into motion...there's so much I need to make up for."

"No there isn't," Chakwas quickly corrected her, "you're letting that brilliant mind wander back into some self-destructive ideas, Miranda. The only thing the Captain needs to worry about is surviving being alone with you for a few weeks."

Chakwas' deadpan delivery took Miranda by surprise as an arched eyebrow brought upon rarely seen shock on the younger woman's face before finally giving way to a smile and laugh. "Et tu, Medicus?"

"I'm not going to say there is nothing to talk about, Miranda. That's relationships. And you still need to tell him about your surgery. But from what I've seen since that man literally flew through space to save us, he's only thought about you. I think that stunning necklace is proof of that. Your sister said those rings sitting on this chain were from his Alliance medal Councilor Hackett bestowed upon him."

"She likes to talk."

"Excellent non-answer answer," Chakwas' gloved hand reached out to hold the three rings in her fingers. "I've never heard of anyone doing this. I don't get envious often, but this is making that emotion appear."

Miranda was looking a bit embarrassed as she stood there with half her armor on, the skin tight black undergarment making her feel more vulnerable. The doctor took notice and let go. "Just remember that if you continue to pout or cast doubt on this relationship while around me, I will slap some sense into you."

"Karin, never change."

The two smiled as the wind picked up. Oriana and the two men were out of the house, returning to the shuttle. The younger Lawson, always showing loveable side of herself to Shepard, took what luggage there was left in the container and brought it to the entryway.

"Alright Loco, I think it's time for us to depart."

"Uh huh."

"I now have the weight of the _Normandy_ and her crew on these shoulders, have to get back and keep them in shape."

"Uh huh."

"Man, whatever."

Shepard held his hand out to shake his LC's hand. "Thanks, James. Just remember, if you and Ashley need help..."

"Call Garrus." Chakwas and Miranda had also finished that sentence with the two soldiers.

"Smart man."

They made their way to the shuttle as everyone regrouped, Vega firing up the shuttle as Chakwas hugged a goodbye from her Captain as well.

"John, show her that life doesn't have to be either/or."

The whisper and almost deliberate insubordination by calling her Captain by his first name proved how important her words were. The hug was finished as she kissed the man softly on the cheek and made her way back to the shuttle.

With the group disappearing as the shuttle lifted off to its mother ship, the two remaining humans looked to each other as they hoped there would be no more interruptions.

"Sisters are a nuisance," Miranda glibly said.

"I found our luggage in there," Shepard said as he pointed out the two cases of their clothes that was dragged out of the container, "still don't know how you got so much in yours."

"Perhaps there's nothing in there at all, hmmmmm?" her playful but oh so seductive tease opened up all sorts of thoughts about what this vacation would be as Shepard quickly made way to pick up the luggage. Before he took two steps Miranda threw out a swear directed at her now gone sister. Curious, Shepard looked over her shoulder as his lover pulled out a new pair of purple lingerie that was hidden under the novelty welcome mat, a note that contained a smiley face drawn inside a heart taped to the garment.

* * *

Milgrom was under curfew after midnight, an attempt to keep some control in a colony that was looking to be rebuilt to its former glory. A colony of five million was half that now, and much of the destroyed city was still off limits to civilians. That meant the surviving structures on the edge of the large capital became the bustling points of commerce as the buildings looked upon the empty middle of the capital. Not even close to the damage Earth received, many were content to deal with smaller reconstruction efforts in exchange for simply removing the rubble that until recently sat in the middle of the city.

Gianna Parasini found this out as she was busy running out of one of the taller standing buildings, a thirty story monolith, ignoring the curfew and running straight into the large desolate center of Milgrom. Security droids kept track of her as their lights focused on her position, screams of mercenaries at her back as she realized that this place was more like Illium than the brochures led on.

She could hear the gunfire of the mercs as they tried to get a fix on her but the distance was too great, even as the security droids floated right alongside demanding she leave the area or Alliance Police would be notified. After the fourth or fifth warning Parasini wondered if they ever would notify the authorities, or if they even had non-lethal capabilities to incapacitate her. It would likely be a PR nightmare for a rebuilding colony to have droids work in such a manner.

Still Gianna continued to run, pumping her arms as they held onto the high heels from the opposite leg, hating the rocky surface below but hating more that she felt her dress begin to stretch and tear. _What a waste of the Noveria Development Corporation's per diem_ , she thought. Then again, after all she did for Internal Affairs to maintain proper business ethics and intellectual property for the overseeing body, they would be fine with this expense. She did make sure she had a receipt.

Turning hard right to a nearby group of surviving buildings the woman bit her lip as she finally saw the lights of a nearby condo complex. Trying to mitigate the look that she had just been on the run for the past few minutes, Gianna walked daintily across the empty street as if to look like a woman trying to avoid being caught by her parents, not corporate security guards.

Thankfully her acting paid off as an Alliance MP shouted for her to stop.

"Excuse me, ma'am, you need to be inside. No exceptions."

"Shhhhh!" She said, pretending to be drunk. If anything it helped her hide her heavy breathing as she felt as though she would pass out without taking more breaths. The thirty something woman reached out to the young MP for balance as she pretended the heels she held in her hands weren't from running but from a loss of equilibrium. "I'm...I'm very drunk right now."

"Your omni-tool, ma'am."

She held her hand out as the soldier synced the standard ID credential with his own device. It read her true name, but other aspects of her white-collar investigative work was changed. It showed she was proprietor of a local shoe boutique, a believable alibi for a planet trying to rebuild it's image as home to humanity's wealthy.

The young soldier remained stiff as he became a resting post for Gianna while her hand wiggled next to his. To his credit he continued to try and inform her of her options. "Ms. Parasini, you need to get to your residence. Curfew ends at oh six hundred. Hopefully enough time to sober up."

"I hope so too! An asari mistress wants my entire lineup! I love those blue people! They buy so many shoes!" Her happy smile immediately changed to a conflicted look, getting very quiet. "That reminds me, I need to pee. Really badly."

Crossing her legs she saw the soldier wanted to be anywhere but babysitting her. Which is exactly what she wanted to see. "I tried to cut through the center of the city but those droids scared me so much I thought I was going to get shot."

"So you're the reason the perimeter alarm went off."

"Guil-tyyy!" She returned to laughing in a sing-song voice while pointing to the residences behind the MP. "I need to get to there. Level eight. Eight is great." Knowing the young soldier was unable to really enforce anything against her performance, Gianna started walking to the doors, waving her arm in front but being unable to open it, naturally, since she didn't really reside there. She pretended to cry as the lock kept showing red instead of green while her orange omni-tool was waved in front with comical effect.

Before she could truly belt out the waterworks the MP had already used his own device to open the door. "It's alright, ma'am, I've got this for you."

"Thank you," the woman whispered as she held a finger in front of her lips, now being quiet as the soldier lightly waved goodbye, more thankful than anything that she had left without embarrassing herself anymore.

A thumbs up from Gianna as the elevator doors closed was the last bit of her acting as she finally reverted to her normal self. "I wish I owned a shoe store," she muttered aloud as she rubbed her feet, apologizing to them for the ordeal.

It didn't matter which floor she was going to wind up on, she simply needed a place to lay low until curfew ended. She could then return to her temporary residence under the traffic of the morning rush and decrypt the information she gathered from New Dawn Distributors. It wasn't theirs, after all, otherwise she wouldn't be doing this kind of work.

The small memory drive she now carried contained information that originated from fellow NDC firm Delumcore Systems. But as she exited the elevator her omni-tool's scans of the drive highlighted files that were recently modified. Curious, Gianna was never one to pass up such a temptation, but as the quick access file notes appeared, she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Shit."

The one word made her previously victorious shoulders slump. Realizing her simple act of righting corporate espionage just became more difficult, she looked for a nearby stairwell to simply sit down and wait until sunrise arrived. Now she really did wish she was drunk.

* * *

 **Hello all, and welcome to this follow-up to my previous story, Forgoing the Inevitable. What will be in store for Shepard and Miranda? Does that cookbook have a recipe for fixing Gianna's current predicament? Is Henry Lawson truly dead?**

 **...yes to that last one. He's super dead. But stay tuned for the rest to unfold as we dial back the scope a bit to focus more on the one true pairing in the Mass Effect universe. Sure, others from the series will pop up, but nothing like this story's predecessor. You'll just see them pepper the chapters here and there like in the opening portion of this story (and on that subject, they never gave Major Coats a first name so a right proper British name was chosen in the form of Ian, smashing innit?)**

 **So please stay around, check out the previous story if you haven't done so, and let's see what happens here. As always thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 ***cover art from a picture on DeviantArt found years ago entitled "In Love & War" by skllhrt**


	2. The New Normal

**2: The New Normal**

Shepard woke up with his left arm being used as a pillow, Miranda's back no longer spooned against him as he saw her stretch her legs in a very cat-like manner before shrinking her body into the center of the mattress and duvet. Perhaps that was why she wanted his arm, to allow her to curl up on her own while still having a piece of her man on her body.

The bedroom they were in, _his_ bedroom as Miranda kept reminding him, was sparsely furnished. Heated white marble floors supported the large bed they were in, a frame that seemed made to accommodate two krogan, not two humans. Shepard had heard of larger beds being symbolic of power in asari and krogan cultures, but he never really paid it any mind. Wishful thinking from fellow orphans in his past in hopes for the future, he always assumed. Now it seemed there was truth to the tale. And other than lights built into the wall on each side of the bed, all that remained was a large vidscreen built into the blue glass panes. Perhaps now Miranda would have no choice but to watch his favorite films that she always found excuses to skip.

He slowly pried himself free, pushing over his pillow to replace his appendage as he tucked the sheets to her back to retain the warmth. Deciding not to kiss her awake, Shepard looked at her peaceful face while taking in her scent before moving away and out of bed. No longer the citrus scent she seemed to always have around her, it was now a soft vanilla aroma that engulfed Miranda. What made it stand out was how dedicated she was to an established beauty regimen, always making time for it when not needing to stop everything to fight Collectors or Reapers or her previous employer. Pampering was always a justified self-reward for a woman who pushed herself to excel in so many vital parts of this life they led.

Finally getting up Shepard admitted to himself that this was a much better view than Intai'sei. Somehow he knew there was a chill in the air outside as he looked out the glass panes, pulling his shirt over his head in mechanical fashion while still trying to get accustomed to the view. N7 training instincts took over as he looked for any potential threats in the landscape that could be exploited. The nearby stream would be something he needed to follow in future days, its source appearing to come from the colony capital's direction.

It appeared that a family of Bekenstein Hares made its home around here as well, taking a late morning drink with small birds that varied from blue to yellow in color. Shepard did his best to maintain that this was what normally happened on mornings in colony life, yet was unable to think back to Virmire. The days of peace on that planet were intoxicating but always seemed to ultimately add up to an avalanche of absolute destruction to anything regarding a personal life for the man and his lover.

Instead of wallowing, he took the memories head on, turning back to see Miranda sleeping so deeply as her hair covered her right eye. It didn't matter how much more this galaxy would throw at him, she made it worth it. And sleeping there she looked even more perfect than the day before.

Trying to suppress a yawn and a need to get back to the bed, even as a quick glance of his omni-clock showed a time nearing noon for Bekenstein, Shepard quietly left the bedroom and headed to the kitchen for coffee. He knew they packed enough provisions for the trip yet he didn't seem capable of finding it yesterday. There were...distractions. A few of them, in fact. And things such as unpacking, much like the simple act of storing his armor and weapons in a nearby room, were put to the wayside.

 _This was how normal people lived_ , he kept reminding himself. Perhaps he was duping himself with those thoughts. _It's normal enough, then._

So now Shepard did his best to quietly find the food provisions as he shifted and moved various containers from bigger containers creating more clutter in the lightly furnished open spaced living room. Already he was wishing there was a nearby cafe or restaurant as he fiddled with a discovered bag of premium coffee. A straight rip and pour into the sitting coffee maker now meant it was time to wait. Running a hand over his buzzcut the man noticed an out of place package sitting on the black marble dining table that the marine didn't even know existed until now. Curious, he stepped over just as the coffee alarm beeped. The singular tone was immediately cut off by a slam of his hand on the control panel but he feared it had done the job of waking up the woman curled up so blissfully in the back.

After a moment or two of waiting for her supple figure to meet him in the kitchen, Shepard felt relief that she didn't stir at the sound. Fresh cup of coffee in hand he made his way to the table, realizing that it was a gift that rested in front of him. And unless Kasumi decided to crash this vacation, it could have only been one person who did this.

 _To the perfect man, from the perfect woman._

The handwritten label made Shepard chuckle, realizing this was the first time he saw her handwriting. Sleek and condensed in composition of the words, yet also large and legible, it seemed to fit her personality exactly. A stand-out from others, but clear and to the point.

The box lid removed, Shepard looked down to see a Mattock rifle. Another one. He had lost his prized rifle during the attack on London and its replacement. And many other personal artifacts over the past few years. Proficient with any weapon he still preferred the original production run of this rifle, made on Earth it carried with it a sense of skill and purpose to each shot. They were getting harder to come by, the last one he had remained in his possession for only days before it found itself destroyed in the destruction of Virmire's failed colonization.

Removing the Mattock from the conforming packaging he noticed his name engraved on the butt, admiring the polish and pristine condition of the rifle. His smile as he looked down the sight and pulling the trigger for the solid metal ping in response brought him a light chuckle of delight as if he was a child receiving a gift.

He saw movement from the corner of his eye, a figure resting her body on the hallway wall that led from the kitchen to the bedrooms. Shepard could see Miranda's hands resting on the corner of the wall, her hair still sitting over her face. But somehow, perhaps with the exact light of the sun outside, her blue eyes were visible, watching him like a cat, almost on purpose. Either in hopeful curiosity or watching her prey.

Looking over the rifle one last time, he placed it down as he looked to her with undivided attention, a smile on his face as she took the expression to pounce into his arms with a beaming smile. Supporting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, they kissed softly and delicately.

"You curling up was only because you left the bed to place this gift."

"Guilty."

"Thank you, Miri. I have a habit of losing them."

"Don't lose this one," she gently traced her fingers over his lips.

"How can I with such beautiful engraving?"

They just smiled at the weird experience. Military rifles wouldn't seem like such an important gift, but their relationship didn't come from normal roots. Shepard was equally excited at Miranda's reaction. Her guard lowering in public, it was still when they were alone that he got to see _this_ Miranda Lawson.

"You know I wasn't expecting such a thing, and this being the second gift in as many days I'm worried that I'm falling behind here," he said as he purposely bounced her in his arms out of affection, "I could make you a special omni-coupon for something you want. Back rub, massage, haircut..."

She playfully punched his jaw with no force at that last word. "Like this house, I just wanted to get you something nice. If you don't want to see it as a gift, see it as a prime investment in galactic security."

"Miss Lawson, it almost seems like your displays of affection are becoming, dare I say it, normal?"

"Grrrr," she played along, squeezing her legs tighter around his waist, "I'm cold and deadly. And you're just my mind controlled puppet."

Shepard requested a kiss which she delivered. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

Foreheads resting against one another Shepard walked with her still in his arms to the back door, but not before grabbing his cup of coffee as they exited the house onto the marble patio. Miranda shivered briefly as her nearly naked form felt the temperature outside as the glass door slid open. "We have modesty to keep, John."

His response was to give her the cup to warm herself up, feeling her goosebumps from the sips of coffee conflict her insides with her skin's feeling. "I thought you said this was out in the middle of nowhere."

"True, but we should keep the hedonism to the bedroom."

"There's already been the shower."

"Yes."

"The living room."

"Still-"

"And the entry way."

"Ugh, when you say it like that we're no better than krogan." She tickled Shepard's side with her free hand, his trained reflexes kicking in like Miranda expected, allowing her to land on her feet without spilling a drop of her pilfered drink. The two looked out into the basin with an arm around the other.

"You did good, Miri," Shepard kissed her forehead as they soaked in the sun. "This place feels right."

"It does, doesn't it?"

The bronze cast sofa they moved to let them continue their uninterrupted view of the basin as the two nestled into each other, Shepard running a hand over the straps of her purple negligee while she ran a hand over his thigh.

"You have an itinerary planned, I presume."

Miranda's light moan made it seem possible, but not preferred, "I do. But this is nice. I'd like to make you breakfast."

"That's not necessary, you just made my arsenal complete again. It's my duty to make you an omelet. We did bring eggs after all. From earth chickens, so they say."

"I need to watch you then."

"You can make the eggs at least."

"I can, but they will not be good. Culinary skills are a facade to me, not a talent. This pretty face allows me to pass off my failings for easy sympathy."

"Or you just have others make it for you."

"Correct. Cerberus expense accounts also allowed for the best cuisine."

Two birds in vibrant color flew up to the railing next to the sofa they were on. Each couple looked at the other with curiosity.

"Red and blue," Shepard whispered to his partner.

"See, John? It's the way it's supposed to be."

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, Parasini, but we need more than just the file notes."_

"You're making me go crazy here. I've got the proof and a need to get back to Noveria because they already know I'm the one who took the drive!"

 _"If you come back now, we don't have enough clear evidence to make a case other than theft. But you stole it from them."_

"Quarik, I retrieved it for the rightful owner!"

 _"If it was on Noveria, yes. But you stole it from Bekenstein, with likely video evidence of you committing the crime. And New Dawn's lawyers will make a case it was original IP theft. Thus, the NDC needs to distance itself until substantial claim to IP infringement is provided by you."_

Gianna looked at the salarian with a blank face that matched the alien on her vidscreen.

"Then send me a damn tech expert to decrypt this thing. It's not that hard to put it together as is: New Dawn Distributors stole VI programs from Delumcore. With that info NDD is developing a new hostile VI system to upload to colonies where their agriculture programs aren't being used. And I'm just taking a wild-but-accurate guess that it's going to start here on Bekenstein."

 _"Yes, it is a problem, but until we have more evidence an action cannot be taken."_

"So me retrieving this device means nothing."

 _"Nonsense, Parasini, you've done excellent work for us. You also know that we need much more to make an effective claim against New Dawn."_

"Then I'll take it to the local authorities."

 _"And do what, exactly? The Alliance won't be willing to take action with what you have either. Noveria's neutrality means nothing there and Bekenstein's lax business laws need-"_

"Alright, alright!" Gianna was tired, still cranky from the night before. She let a few moments of silence wash over her.

The NDC salarian continued to look at her while waiting for a response _. "I should go. Keep me informed if you can deliver more evidence."_

"When this creates food shortages I'm going to call you up every day to say 'I told you so.' "

 _"Yes, well, good thing salarians have short lifespans then."_

With the vidscreen disconnecting Gianna hated how the salarian got the last word in. _They're always quick on their feet. Stupid frogs._

Still in her ripped dress from the night before she finally undressed as she went to start a shower. Her feet were really feeling the pain of last night's sprint across the city, and she realized that her technological skills were not capable of getting the evidence needed in time. Perhaps there was even a failsafe to erase the data if she made a mistake. Then this really would have been for nothing.

Grabbing a bottle of bourbon whiskey from the hotel suite bar she went to at least accomplish a shower. Drinking would make her think better anyway.

* * *

Smoke. Smoke was everywhere.

And Shepard just stood there in amazement, saying nothing but having his arms crossed in the corner of the kitchen, watching a beautiful woman become a near parody as he did his best to keep a straight face while she waved the smoke away in frantic motions.

"Not another word, John!"

Shepard hadn't actually said anything at all since this started. Instead of watching the man and his simple skills as discussed on the porch outside, Miranda wanted to make the breakfast herself, headstrong as always. And any of his suggestions were immediately met with dismissal, the woman too prideful to accept any help. A woman who admittedly had problems cooking in the first place. Oriana's gift was nothing but accurate.

Far be it for a man who fought on the front lines nearly his entire adult life to actually be listened to. Functioning as her Commander and Captain meant nothing. As Miranda said herself minutes ago, she brought a man back to life, she can make breakfast, it's everyone else who makes it hard.

 _And if a man ate that breakfast he would immediately return to the land of the dead,_ Shepard bit his tongue hard to avoid dropping that comeback into the conversation.

"It's the planet itself," Miranda's excuses began, far better than her rare use of foul language that occupied the last minute, "a tenth less gravity than Earth, the shorter days means different temperatures to account for, and-"

A strong hand wrapped around her waist to soothe her, letting her take with its presence a deep sigh as Shepard took the pan and moved it off the range. "You're trying to think ten steps ahead. That's perfect for running a ship but terrible for cooking. You just have to take your time and focus on the present."

Miranda knew that. Everyone who cooked did. But a product of her upbringing was always trying to find a way to be better than everyone else. And to a woman so dedicated to perfection it only made sense to try and find a better, faster, more efficient way to cook something so common as bacon and eggs.

She gently held onto the hand on her waist, rubbing her cheek to his. "You're right. You know, more than anyone, that I have a nasty competitive streak."

"I do know." Shepard absorbed her elbow to his side with ease, "and I know you're great at many things. And when the love of your life wants to impart his wisdom to you, he's not doing it with any ill intent. He wants to make you even better."

Miranda remained silent for a few seconds, letting her other hand reach around to his other cheek. "You know I trust you."

"I know."

"I'm just a stubborn ass sometimes."

"I do know." Again he absorbed her elbow with ease, although it was far less forceful than before.

"So what now?" Miranda said as she kissed his cheek before breaking away to begin cleanup, "You can make us breakfast or you can help shampoo the smoke out of my hair."

"It's already midday."

"Then your choice has been selected for you. After you clean up, of course." Not even looking back he could tell she was wearing a smirk like she always did. Being normal would take a while, but he could tolerate her in whatever atmosphere this was. Remembering what she said earlier a thought came to mind.

Taking the pan of burned food he stepped outside with it, flinging the contents out into a patch of vegetation down the basin in hopes it wouldn't go to waste. It was burned, yes, but not completely inedible (he hoped); the man was more than willing to stomach the meal in good faith before Miranda began her excuse making tirade.

The temperature was getting warmer yet he could still feel the cool air as he looked to the gray dot of Milgrom. Pulling up his omni-tool he quickly ran through a list of available restaurants available through extranet contact. As always Miranda's words purred in his ear: _I settle for nothing but the best_.

And so the famed restaurant Echo Valley was being called by the first human Spectre, reservations set for tonight. Shepard was used to scoffs and sarcastic replies when stating his name, and this time was no exception. What always seemed to seal the deal was switching to vidscreen, immediately followed by apologies and a need to accommodate any request he had. A quiet table for two for the evening, with the best bottle of available wine was all he asked for. After accepting the fifth apology for how the hostess originally responded, Shepard disconnected, making sure he had his poker face ready when seeing Miranda. A quick look out to the discarded food showed a lone hare braving the food's condition to eat it, others waiting to see if it would render their companion lifeless.

 _Oh come on, it wasn't_ _ **that**_ _burned_ , Shepard thought as he returned inside.

* * *

In her robe, and not enjoying the two shots of bourbon as much as she expected, Gianna sat at the edge of her bed. The drive she recovered still sat on her nearby desk and if she looked at it any harder it would catch fire.

It was times like this that she hated doing white collar work. During the war her duties were less internal affairs and more making sure adequate manufacturing lanes were available for the weapons and technology being developed. It wasn't just a boon to the various military forces in their fight against the Reapers, war always provided the effect of fast forwarding advancements in research. And the constant appearance of what Cerberus was doing kept the companies in check for fear of public backlash and permanent military intervention. On so many levels the war scared the NDC companies to fly straight.

No, it was the months after the war that made Gianna remember the worst parts of this job. As soon as the war ended and she saw that wave pass through her without vaporizing her, everyone knew the war was over, and that monetizing their research became priority again. The problems that interfered with all technology following The Red Wave, as it became known to the galaxy, lasted only for a few weeks at best before the companies on Noveria started up again in full force.

In her mind she wondered why she even continued doing this job. The luster had disappeared, and busting corporations for stealing plans and ideas seemed so pointless after seeing what happened to Earth. Noveria's protection by the STG had come and gone, leaving it to fend for itself and its growing stable of private planetary security. Many veterans of the Reaper War took the jobs simply to escape what they saw elsewhere, and the lack of any Reaper presence made the planet a true place to forget.

And with that influx of new personnel Gianna realized someone else could do this job, sitting here in a hotel suite, despondently figuring out who to trust for decrypting this information. All those information brokers she had trust in disappeared during the war and never returned.

There had been rumors of the Shadow Broker being usurped, many theorized it was that information mastermind who helped reveal the partially doctored information of Miranda Lawson, information that led to Shepard losing his Spectre status and the subsequent destruction of Virmire and the near extinction of the batarian species.

Tired of this wallowing, Gianna looked to sleep off what she drank. Activating the suite's vidscreen for white noise to fall asleep too, she heard a planetary news report as she closed her eyes.

But it wasn't really news, it was gossip. Entertainment gossip. Talks of yet another Blasto movie being ready to premiere now that the Citadel returned to the nebula Bekenstein resided in. Then something caught her ears before she drifted asleep.

 _"And this just in, from my Milgrom Moles that work at the fabulous locations this planet is still known for, it seems John Shepard will be dining at prestigious restaurant Echo Valley this evening. Yes,_ _ **that**_ _John Shepard. And sorry ladies, I have also been told Miranda Lawson will be with him. Yes,_ _ **that**_ _Miranda Lawson. What brings these two to such a highlight of human cuisine I do not know, but let's hope that man of action gets the royal treatment!"_

Gianna had already risen from the bed like a supernatural being, hearing enough pertinent information and tuned out further speculation and the gossip of the news anchors. It felt like her disillusionment was heard by someone. And apparently, it was heard by Captain Shepard no less.

The Spectre had been two-for-two in helping her out in the past. Of course he would help out, she just had to make sure they met once again. In a moment of brief terror she realized that during their last meeting on Illium, she had kissed the man in thanks.

In front of Miranda Lawson.

 _She wouldn't remember that, would she?_ Gianna did her best to assuage any fears of the former operative as she began preparing for the evening.

* * *

 **A smaller chapter but a good place for the break.**

 **Thanks to all the people sticking around for this tale!  
**


	3. Bad News, Good News

**3: Bad News, Good News**

"You're claim of getting to the city in ten minutes can be a figure of speech, not a literal feat to attempt, John."

"It can be both."

"This is a Spazio hovercar, made for looks and luxury, not so much performance. And we're not really dressed to deal with any maintenance when the thrusters decide to give out because you pushed it too hard. Honey." Miranda let the last word be a nice simple warning, at least by her standards.

The hovercar Shepard and Miranda were in was part of the purchase of the vacation home, a piece of transportation made from a specialty automaker in Europe, returning to their roots in providing shuttles and farming equipment for the rebuilding efforts of humanity. Instead of the singular stabilizer used by many manufacturers of hovercars in the modern era, this vehicle, a five year old mode of transportation made as humanity began branching off from the standard galactic models, boasted two stabilizers, one on each side. If it was any less angular it could look like a modern Alliance interceptor at a distance. If Alliance military vehicles came in bright candy apple red, that is.

Accepting his lover's simple request, Shepard relented as he dialed back the acceleration on the steering wheel. "Ok, ok." He offered a small smile that wanted to please his fellow traveler. "You're not still mad at me, are you?"

Miranda shot him an annoyed look, taking slight pity on the man with a tilt of her head. "I'm not mad at you. What you did was actually very sweet. I just wish you were smarter in how you set up this reservation."

"Not everything has to be encrypted channels."

"You are a revered bloody icon. You always will be. But there's still plenty of people out there who want to hurt you, who might still believe you to be some brainwashed monster. And I can never count the batarians out in a need for revenge. That alone is why you just don't call for a reservation with your real name from your omni-tool. There's no doubt this dinner by a famous beacon of humanity will be a big fuss for a rebuilding colony world. At the very least the Citadel is used to your presence and grandiosity."

"You've been waiting to use that word," Shepard snarked as he let his right hand rest between them on the center console, palm up.

Miranda slapped it annoyingly at first before covering it with her own hands in a rubbing motion of affection, "oh, shut up."

The Spectre, donned in a sharp black suit with red piping, was sporting his mainstay fashion look when not in military or off duty attire. It had been well received at Silversun and Ryuusei that he decided to stick with what delivered him compliments. Miranda's knee length dress shimmered in its blue sharkskin as her prized necklace stood out even as she adorned simple stud earrings and a gold band on each wrist. Her soft makeup matched her dress and clutch, the white heels contrasting her voluminous obsidian hair. Even in her annoyance she made sure she would turn heads.

The restaurant they would be arriving to in minutes, Echo Valley, was a known dining location just outside of Milgrom, a restaurant that prided offering patrons the best of Bekenstein infused cuisine with majestic views of the planet. Compared to the hot spots of the Citadel, it was a restaurant that knew it could bring people to it instead of being in a prime area of traffic.

Shepard interlocked his hand with Miranda's as he probed her for any information he might need. "You've been here before I take it."

"Yes, just once. It was a reception following a conference celebrating a human company acquiring an asari one. It was rare ten years ago and something to spin in humanity's interest."

The man grunted in agreement. "No assassinations then."

"Not that day," she teased. She knew Shepard still had apprehension with some of her less commendable missions for Cerberus, but he would be the first to recognize his own faults during his years of combat. It was a way to work through the aspects that still needed to surface in their relationship, even as her career was brought up during the Council's trial of the two a few months prior.

The location was coming into view as Shepard began to descend the hovercar. On the edge of a cliff the rustic look made it seem as though it was always there, before human colonization. The Spectre let it remind him of images of old wooden mansions from Earth, places of history, opulence. Miranda looked out the passenger window with a scoff.

"I know that sound," Shepard replied, "what did I do wrong this time?"

"Little birds must have told everyone about Captain Shepard making a reservation this evening," she said without sarcasm, just a recognition that she was right in her concerns. Still, her squeeze of his hand offset her verbal concerns.

The entrance to the building had small rustic fires leading the diners from the valet drop off zone to the inside, and lined up were dozens of photographers and media. It reminded Miranda of the media circus the two faced when heading to trial.

Shepard was now fully aware of what was awaiting them and looked to Miranda with an apologetic face. "I can turn this around and we can head back."

"Never. It would look badly on us and could lead people to try and follow us back home. I know a restaurant of this caliber will separate us from the other customers and keep the media to a nuisance outside." Reaching over Miranda made sure she felt the Paladin pistol underneath his suit jacket. Without looking to her Shepard moved her hand over to the other side of his chest where she felt another weapon rest on his body. A submachine gun.

"Cute," she said with a smile. "For my pleasure, I assume."

"Depends on how well you treat me during the dinner," he said with a grin. "You have your biotics for backup anyway."

Miranda's poker face dropped slightly when he said those words, but focus was now on bringing the car into the drop-off and ignoring the flashing omni-tools and recorder droids. At least they didn't swarm the car as Shepard opened the clamshell door as the tinted windows revealed white lights and soft orange fires.

"I'll help you out, milady," he said with a chivalrous tone.

Brushing her black hair back and dusting off her dress, Miranda admired how he made his true intentions so hidden. Stepping out he took the brunt of the media, smiling and waving in a small capitulation to have some privacy. But what he was really doing was making sure there was nothing suspicious in the crowd.

Reaching the passenger seat Shepard offered a hand as Miranda let herself be on display. Her face remained neutral as she double checked his survey of the area. Satisfied she nodded to Shepard as he said generalities to the shouting media.

"Shepard! How many Thessia Matriachs have you committed to mating with?"

"How can you justify this dinner while others have nothing?!"

"You two look fantastic! Turn this way please!"

"What are your thoughts on Turian expanse into the Terminus and taking amino planets?"

Anything and everything was being thrown at Shepard, who still seemed to try and make his public persona as accessible as possible. Miranda knew it could be a trap for the man and hooked an arm around his to draw attention back to her as an excuse to avoid saying anything while they started walking to the entrance.

She gently kissed his cheek with a smile. "Don't give them anything. You smiled and waved, let that be enough."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Dinner was exquisite. Miranda quietly enjoyed how Shepard tried to elevate his mannerisms beyond the ingrained N7 soldier actions to pretending as though this meal was a common thing for him. It wasn't, and she could see how he felt trapped by his own plans for the evening. Situated away from the other patrons, given an exclusive table to dine at as they took the sights of the canyon behind the restaurant's glass walls. Away from the public but not obscured, the occasional onlooking eyes made him switch from soldier to public idol repeatedly when he wasn't looking to her in conversation. That he mentally grounded himself when looking at her made the whole dinner feel more special, food be damned.

Miranda's fork held the last bite of her dessert, a fruit tart topped with heavy cream. Holding the utensil out for her lover she insisted he take the morsel, her eyes doing the work for compliance instead of her voice.

"Can you believe it? Another date and no one has ruined it by attempting to end your life. Dine with Joker, nearly die. Again. Dine with me, and you get to take the cheerleader home." Miranda took the final sips from her glass of Asari honey mead as she purred a satisfied sound at finishing the meal.

Shepard shook his head in slight disgrace as he finished the offered bite of tart, "we should have had more of these, the scarcity makes it seem like we just met."

From the corner of her eye Miranda saw a recorder droid float on the outside balcony to try and take pictures of the couple. "Nonsense. Each one has been better than the last. And they always end the right way." Without missing a beat as she spoke, the former operative tapped her omni-tool, waiting a second for her device to use a pre-existing program designed by Tali to hack the droid.

Before Shepard could even turn around Miranda took care of it, letting the man see the droid explode as it soared in a glory of sparks out into the canyon to crash upon the rocky wall. A spattering of applause came from the other diners for the show, letting the two smile at such a response. It was the third time that happened during the dinner.

Pretending to ignore the explosion Shepard continued with what he planned on saying, "Well, with regard to the dates ending the right way, I take full credit."

"Of course you do, dear," Miranda let her leg rub against his briefly as Shepard waved his hand for the bill.

Miranda smirked at that action, not knowing the staff was likely instructed to pounce the moment a need for assistance appeared from the two. "How cute, you think they're really going to make you pay."

The maitre d' appeared immediately as she finished those words. "Yes, Captain?"

"The check, please."

The brown haired man, skinny in build but dapper in appearance, held up a hand to stop any notion of such a thing. "I understand your request to be treated like a normal patron, but we simply will not allow you to pay."

Shepard showed a blank stare that the man mistook for frustration. Miranda quickly took control of the situation with a slight kick under the table for him to show appreciation.

"John is used to being very charming and getting concessions, but that conflicts with those who are also gracious and selfless. Thank you, Martin."

The maitre d' was surprised she knew his name. When he introduced himself outside he swore she wasn't paying attention as he talked to Shepard, but it seemed she heard the introduction.

Miranda did hear the conversation, but she had done her homework while getting ready for the date, researching the staff via her available extranet and Shadow Broker files on access.

"No, thank _you_ , Miss Lawson. It has been an absolute pleasure having you here this evening, and you are more than welcome to return at any time. Are you sure there is nothing more we can provide before you leave?"

"A coffee and tea, please. Milk in the latter."

"Absolutely, Captain. I'll have it brought to you right away. Please, enjoy the view before you part, and be aware that any future reservations here will not be met with the same media attention. It seems there are loose lips at this establishment who will soon find employment elsewhere."

Shepard tried to say this was no problem, but Miranda beat him to the punch, "yes, Martin, that would be appreciated. It was the only blemish on an otherwise perfect evening."

Using her operative charm she got the point across without complete condescension, more disappointment than anger.

As the man left Miranda let her smirk return. "Told you. Leave the credit chit at home from now on."

Shepard rose from his seat to stand behind Miranda's in assistance as they made their way over to the viewing area a few meters away. "You came on a little strong with your disappointment, Miri."

"Because I was. And now they know that it won't be allowed. And it came from me, not you." Her face was serious and blunt, but no animosity behind her words. Shepard just smiled, knowing this was her character, what drew him to her in the first place. Miranda watched Shepard's face go from his usual grin that melted her icy persona to a quick furrow of the eyes as heels were heard clicking on the lacquered wood floor. It wasn't the look of danger, but trying to remember a face. When the waitress spoke Miranda recognized who it was in seconds.

"Your coffee, Mr. Shepard. Your tea, Ms. Lawson. I hope you enjoyed your meal."

Shepard took the cup from the woman, taking Miranda's cup in his other hand just in case she decided to splash it in the woman's face. He finally connected the voice to the face in front of him. Brown skin, hair in a bun, a slight smile that disappeared when she realized she encroached on the space of two deadly humans trying to have a nice, quiet dinner.

Gianna Parasini stepped back just out of arm's length. While she expected Shepard to speak first, Miranda beat him to it (again) with a firm dismissal..

"No. Absolutely not. Find someone else."

Gianna showed a hurt look as she tried to stare at Miranda. The former operative's face was now running scenario after scenario of why someone from NDC's Internal Affairs would be here right now, posing as a waitress. Taking the tray as a shield for her body, it was also a way for Giana to establish some sort of mental protection from any verbal onslaught that would appear.

Trying to diffuse the situation Shepard handed the fine china cup to Miranda as he gently put an arm around her waist with a smile on his lips.

"Continue to talk so no one gets suspicious, maybe a smile would help out, my sweet honeybee."

Groaning inside at that term of affection, she was impressed by his ability to maintain the false cover and began to sip from her cup as Gianna felt some tension dissolve.

Through a fake smile, Miranda daintily held the cup as she let an elbow rest on the wooden handrails that filled the viewing space. "You need to have a good reason for this, Parasini. No one should know we're here."

"Bekenstein's looking to bring people back to the planet, having Shepard here helps out quite a bit. The gossip was making the rounds hours ago on the news channels so I contacted the bartender here who owed me a favor."

Miranda simply turned her faux smile onto her lover. "I believe I was telling John about how he shouldn't broadcast his presence so blatantly, and now we have proof." He knew exactly how angry she was behind those eyes and what came across as a soft tease of his actions, yet Shepard couldn't help gambling on how far he could push her now that it had already reached such a conclusion.

"Now now, this could be of vital importance to galactic peace. I have to make sure I'm available."

"Mmmmmm," Miranda replied sweetly as she drank her tea. He wondered which arm she would punch with her enhanced biotics when they got back home. Probably both.

"This is just a matter of serendipity, nothing more. I'm here on an assignment that has nothing to do with you and I am truly out of options. And I promise I just need your help to get some information from a rogue NDC company and that will be it."

"Of course, these things always go according to plan."

"Miss Lawson, I know you can kill me with that cup right now, as well as anyone who's watching this conversation, but I have no one else to turn to and time is running short. Believe me when I say I have nowhere else to turn."

Gianna's eyes showed truth, and Miranda knew that the woman braved reprisal by posing as a waitress and entering their vacation in the first place. The pale woman nodded her head slightly. "When you say time is running short, how long do you have left?"

"I'd say two days for sure, four days at best. See-"

Parasini saw her omni-tool flash awake as Miranda's own device activated. Shepard watched while sipping his coffee nonchalantly, taking in the view, objecting to nothing his partner said or did. "I'm sorry we didn't meet the last time we returned to Noveria. The adjutants were a priority."

"I heard."

"...this isn't adjutants, is it?" Shepard's question made the man switch to his experienced soldier mode.

Gianna shook her head quickly with her glowing orange hand stopping any thoughts like that. "Oh, absolutely not. What happened is-"

"Perfect. You can explain this to us tomorrow then."

"But-"

Miranda interrupted her again with a false smile. "We cannot continue this here, Gianna. You've overstayed the length of time a waitress should be communicating with diners and people in the restaurant are wondering if you're either an obsessed fan, offering sincere thanks for saving you from slavers or reapers, or are just very dumb and screwed up our orders. You've already drawn enough attention today, and the evening is almost over."

Gianna couldn't argue against what Miranda said. And any attempt to lie about the severity of her need for the two would diminish them actually helping. She just nodded as she started to walk away. Miranda stopped her with a revelation.

"I now have access to your device. I am giving you a location to meet us at. Be at these coordinates tomorrow morning, alone. If you do not arrive under these conditions I will detonate your omni-tool remotely and you can find someone else to help you."

Gianna's eyes widened. Miranda's eyes narrowed. Shepard looked at his coffee with surprise. "This is _quite_ good."

"She's not serious, is she, Shepard?"

The Spectre looked the investigator in the eyes, shoulders raised. "Miranda's very honest." He took a hand to her waist as they slowly left Gianna's company to look out at the view one final time, continuing the act that she was just a simple waitress. "We'll talk tomorrow Gianna. Good night."

"O-ok. Thanks, you two." The NDC employee turned around and left the private dining area right as she passed the maitre d', the man looking none the wiser as to what transpired. Miranda turned her head to see the woman begin to make her way into the kitchen to shed her disguise.

 _She's telling the truth._

Shepard kissed her forehead and broke her concentration with her same thoughts. "She's telling the truth."

"I know. The woman has skills. No one even detected her. I'd have made a point to not let you drink that coffee were she someone you've not dealt with before."

"Then you just scared her for nothing."

Miranda looked up to Shepard with a smirk, "I'm completely serious about what will happen if she's not at the house tomorrow."

The location made Shepard furrow his brow. "Making her meet at the house seems like an oversight. Privacy was the name of the game yesterday."

"Yes. Yesterday. And that's been thoroughly thrown in the trash."

He could tell Miranda was genuinely annoyed now, looking out the window with the look he knew well: no breaks. Shepard nuzzled his face to her neck to make her think otherwise.

"We can call up Garrus or Ashley. Even Liara. It doesn't have to be us."

"No...no. The time and attention will interfere with whatever help Gianna needs. And any kind of activity following this meal would be met with your adoring public following us through the city. So we double back to the house to see if anyone followed us. Kasumi placed proximity sensors when she surveyed the residence."

"Still, two days of peace is better than none, right?"

Miranda just laughed slightly. "Oh John, ever the optimist." She took a sip of her tea, then another. "My, that's quite good. Shall we retire for the evening then?"

* * *

Taking a break from her multiple screens that adorned her desk, Liara crossed her legs and stretched her arms as Kasumi entered with fresh coffee.

"Fresh cup of joe for the Shady Lady."

"Thank you, Kasumi," Liara smiled as she let her eyes close while taking a sip. "The worst part of this job has always been the waiting."

"I thought all your agents have been finished their tasks for the week. Watch rebuilding efforts, report as needed. Pass the info off to Shep or Garrus. Never let your thief steal. Repeat ad nauseum."

The asari chuckled at that. The erosion of some of her resources due to the machinations of Henry Lawson was a blow to the Shadow Broker, but she was making it work with long hours and the help of those who had fought alongside her these past few years. She had made an interesting breakthrough utilizing EDI's desire to help, letting the AI use these moments of downtime for the Council's flagship to facilitate and take care of the smaller fish in the Shadow Broker's still vast net of information. Kasumi's help and ease at gathering firsthand information made Liara glad she had the thief on retainer. And if situations became too volatile, the Council would be provided information to help dispatch their Spectres to stop any misdeeds. It was a system that created a nice balance. It didn't mean Liara had given up craving those moments of fieldwork herself, be it returning to archaeological dig-sites to turn a focus on the Leviathan creatures discovered during the war, or to simply be in the line of fire and let her biotics loose once again. But she would always have time for that, at least another 800 years to do so.

Liara wanted to offer a simple job to her human employee simply to let her do something, even if it was below her skill, but before she could take a sip of her coffee a dedicated screen chirped out a message flagged as priority. Kasumi's eyes, hidden behind her hood, shimmered as they grew upon looking at the rarely used screen. It was the channel used exclusively for friends of the two.

Glyph's holosphere appeared as it phased through the row of screens, "A message from Miranda Lawson, Ms. T'soni!"

"Yes Glyph, I see my screen notification."

"You made it a point for me to notify you when members of the _Normandy_ contact you!"

"He's so cheerful despite being so simple," Kasumi said as she mimicked petting the hologram.

"I find your presence cheerful as well, Name Redacted!"

Liara glared at the thief for that alteration she provided to make sure her name was hidden from any communication. Bringing the small screen to the main monitor it was a quick read for the two.

"Hmm...Miranda's requesting information on Gianna Parasini and New Dawn Distributors."

"I know New Dawn is a new company...heh," Kasumi was proud of her little joke as Liara pulled up what information she had on file, "it was a tech firm created recently by a group of asari."

"And Gianna has crossed John's path a few times before. I can only assume she's on Bekenstein for some investigative purpose. She's trustworthy as far as I recall."

"Those poor puppies, they only got a few days of peace before being dragged into something. I don't think 'Randa's actively searching for correspondence from people at the moment."

"Funny you should say that," Liara swiped another screen into view that showed the news of the two humans dining at Echo Valley, "this just appeared on Citadel news feeds."

Kasumi saw from recorder droid footage how Shepard looked as he waved to the crowd before helping Miranda out of her seat, "that guy can shoot down a Reaper on foot but refuses to embrace how good he looks in suits. I kept telling him he should wear them more often. You want me to head back there to see if they need help?"

"No, it seems she just wants the information for the time being. They're not defenseless civilians after all."

"So...this is three days then, right? Or is it two days?"

"The time on Bekenstein shows a new day, so it's three."

As the information was collated and sent off to the former Cerberus operative, the Shadow Broker and her agent stared at each other waiting for the other to speak. A ping on the screen made them both utter their answers at the same time.

"I had five and eight days."

"I had four and ten."

Liara pulled up the _Normandy_ betting pool on when the shore leave would be interrupted. No one aboard the frigate or their allies actually believed Shepard and Lawson would have the three weeks uninterrupted, even with Garrus and Ashley capable of picking up the slack.

"Let's see...Garrus was optimistic, picking the last two days...Vega picked the first two days. So close, James...mmmmm. Oh, this is funny. Oriana had the third and tenth days."

Kasumi looked at the screen closer. "No, wait a minute, that just says 'Lawson.' Ori's got days nine and fourteen." The thief was in utter denial at what just occurred and stomped her foot in disbelief.

"That's not fair! Miranda guessed right and she wasn't even supposed to know about this pool we set up!"

* * *

 **Here you go, folks, something to read in between Andromeda loading/install screens. 'Member the Milky Way?**


	4. System Error

**4: System Error**

Shepard and Miranda were hand in hand as they walked around the walkway of a large serene lake. In the water were a few boats, filled with other couples and families, floating and disrupting the picture perfect reflection of the nearby mountains as everyone had a smile on their face.

"Who knew it would take only ten years to fix everything," Miranda said as she let her body rest on Shepard's arm in a much more affectionate, normal embrace that had eluded her for years when not posing in her many undercover roles for Cerberus.

"Krogans make solid laborers. I don't think they'll give me credit for that, at least."

"Every other krogan newborn named Shepard will have to do."

"Hmmm," Shepard replied with a hum across the smile of his face as they continued on, seeing shuttles flying in the distance to and from the nearby city landscape.

Miranda looked to Shepard occasionally as they continued on, taking in the scenery. His face started to fade from a smile to the soldier-imbued stoic face he wore for so long.

"John," Miranda nudged Shepard with her hip to make him snap out of whatever he was thinking, "you're back to your old self."

"I _feel_ like I'm my old self," he said, his eyes reminding her more of their time during the Collector Mission, not yet having seen the worse of the Reaper War. A cockiness mixed with a sense of denial.

She made an effort to stop, but Shepard kept walking. A pull on his arm finally caused him to stop where they were as other couples slowly continued to walk by.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. I feel pretty great, actually." Now, his face no longer had the scar across his nose from Bahak. Or the facial creases created by being pushed to the limit without rest. As Shepard lifted his hand up to Miranda's face, she could feel his fingers touch her own crease where her eyes met her cheeks, "However, _you_ don't look so good."

There was no joking to his words despite his smile, but Shepard never spoke of her body that way unless Miranda asked for complete objectivity. She felt her smile fade as he said those words, just passing right through her now completely removed emotional defenses.

When his hands touched her hair she took the chance to relish his hands like she always did, until it pulled away. Opening her eyes she saw in his pinched fingers strands of gray hair.

"Really, Miranda? You were supposed to be perfect, twice the age of a normal human."

"I...I told you I would live to be about one hundred and fifty..."

"Too bad I won't live much longer, thanks to the Lazarus Project and the war."

"No! Don't you remember what I told you? The implants would extend your life, not to mention all the advancements I've discovered since then." Out of the corner of her eyes Miranda saw nearby couples stopping to look at them. It was a level of embarrassment she hadn't felt since...ever.

"You told me this, but I had some of my own sources verify it. You lied to me, Miranda. I only have twenty more years at best; I'm burning out because of the implants and Citadel conduit."

Ignoring his attitude Miranda tried to take his hands in hers to reassure him, "John, that's simply not true. Who told you this?"

It was then Shepard waved to someone behind Miranda. Confused, she also turned as she saw his face light up at whoever was coming their way, even more confusion appearing as Liara showed up, wearing an always revealing asari dress that exposed the hips of the blue skinned species. The woman in her red dress wasn't the only thing walking their way, since holding one of Liara's hands was a young asari child.

"Hello Miranda," Liara said with a soft yet slightly triumphant tone, "Nice to see you keeping in shape."

Somehow she didn't want to believe it, but Miranda knew what was coming.

"You came a little too early," Shepard said as he stepped forward to hold onto Liara and the child that was now lifted in her arms, giving the Shadow Broker a deep kiss. Breaking from the embrace, he lifted the child up as she smiled in response and found herself resting in Shepard's arms. Like a father would do to his daughter.

"No..." tears started to form in the former _Normandy_ XO's eyes as she saw how happy they were. The child could have only been two or three years old. "John...how could you do this to me?!"

"Miranda, I love you. And I'll always want you in my life. Just not as my wife. Or partner. Or whatever you thought we were, so independent you couldn't give me the one thing I wanted."

"You said it didn't matter!" Her left hand grasped the trio of rings that sat around the gold chain on her neck for so long, thinking of when he gave it to her so long ago on Eden Prime.

Liara's face showed a concerned, but deliberately pandering face. "Miranda, I know about your medical history. The man saved the galaxy and you didn't afford him some kind of legacy?"

She started to walk towards the two with anger in her eyes, but an asari kid ran past her, gently pushing her aside, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

This girl looked to be older than the one currently in Shepard's arms, yet he embraced her all the same. It was now that Miranda's heart started to beat faster and harder than any battle she had been in, running a hand in her hair as more gray strands were pulled from her soft combing.

"Matilda, you're late," Liara replied in a light scolding manner as she left Shepard's arms to hug her mother, "we're departing for Thessia soon so make sure you have everything packed."

"There's so much to prepare for! Dad's staying with us!"

The tears continued to fall from Miranda's eyes as she put the pieces together. "You...you _legitimate_ bastard, John."

"Miri," if there was a more dismissive way to say her nickname of affection she hadn't heard it, "I told you we merged before the final battle in London. How was I to know Liara couldn't control herself?" It wasn't the words he said that disgusted her, but the kiss on her cheek that made her skip a breath in shock.

"She's just perfect, too," Liara beamed, "she's the first asari to share a genetic sequence with a different species, that's how great John is."

Everything started to sounds the same in an ongoing drone as Miranda turned away before the family's happy embrace together. She was light headed, angry, and scared. Scared was something she rarely felt. And never expected to feel with Shepard by her side.

She then saw another person show up as she walked away in a staggered manner. Ashley Williams was there, always wearing an Alliance uniform, though this one was a professional skirt that provided the subtle sexuality the woman was capable of, that likely drew Shepard to her during their time chasing Saren. She simply nodded with a smirk as she passed by Miranda, a child holding onto the other side of the tan woman. A son. Who looked just like John.

"The man likes Tennyson too, say it enough to him and he's putty in your hands. Did you even try to let him be himself around you, Cerberus?"

At this point Miranda didn't care what happened, she simply walked away as fast as she could. Then ran. Like she did when she was fifteen. Nothing else mattered anymore. Breaking the gold chain around her neck she tossed the rings she wore for so long into the nearby lake. Instead of seeing a splash a hand reached out from the water to grab them, a man she thought she killed so long ago emerging in a white tailored suit.

"Miranda, I'm so disappointed in you. You had the genetic possibility of a truly evolutionary child at your feet, and you wasted it. Wasted my life. Wasted your sister's life. Wasted everything."

All Miranda could do was scream as loud as she could as a biotic barrier pushed outwards, knocking everyone away from her as the sounds of Reaper claxons sounded out of nowhere to cement the coming end.

* * *

Miranda's eyes opened up as she saw the biotic hue of her unconscious creation surround her. A biotic field that had pushed all things in the small meter radius of her body away. Which also meant...

She turned around quickly as she realized the warmth that always rested on her back was no longer there, her naked form pulling up the bedsheet as she looked for her partner in her cold sweat.

"John?" Largely with concern, her voice carrying a hint of anger leftover from her nightmare.

Shepard's hand rose to find placement on the bed to her right as he pulled himself up, his eyes closed as he tried to gather his own bearings as to what just happened. His eyes opened to meet hers. Thankfully, there was no anger there, it was curiosity instead. And worry.

"Good morning," He said with a diffusing hint of sarcasm as he placed his Paladin pistol on the nearby nightstand, stopping with acerbic banter as he saw her scared face. She rarely had such a look and that seeing it was one of the Spectre's true weaknesses. "Miranda, honey, are you ok?"

"I don't know," was Miranda's immediate response, still keeping the barrier up as she pulled her knees up to her chin.

Concerned, Shepard reached out a hand to place on the barrier. "Hey. You're absolutely fine, sweetie. Nothing's wrong, you're safe, everyone is safe. Shore leave. Bekenstein. Normalcy."

They were calm words covering a variety of topics to help ease Miranda down from whatever rare panic she had developed in her sleep. She had stirred in her sleep, it was something she attributed to nearly dying multiple times, but they hadn't been apparent since just after stopping the Crucible from firing a second time. If anything she would chide Shepard for his nighttime actions of unconsciously pulling her closer to him as he wrapped his arm firmly around her waist. She couldn't remember but he did such a thing to protect her from debris when they fell from the Crucible, using his body as a shield.

The scared look in her eyes softened as her biotics disappeared. The only noise heard was a nearby datapad falling to the ground as it could no longer rest against the barrier.

Reading the change in her eyes, Shepard was first to speak and was already reading her mind, "There's nothing to apologize for. Would you like some coffee or a bit of breakfast?"

She closed her eyes and smiled softly with a nod as her hand went into her hair to toss it back in quick grooming. It was when she leaned back to try and settle herself back into the bed that the small, cold weight of the rings that sat around her neck touched her skin at the top of her breasts. Realizing the jewelry was there she panicked again with a loud gasp, which made Shepard turn back around in worry.

Miranda's face showed a hurt, as though he betrayed her, lied to her. She wasn't ok, no matter what she said, but he also knew her stubbornness would only create an unnecessary argument between the two if he continued. Shepard knew it was best to just wait her out and turned back around to gather the morning meal.

"Wait."

It was one word that had the emotion of many. Too many. Her knees no longer to her face she held out her arms to be held, something she had never done before in their relationship. Her man complied, moving into the bed from its side as Miranda curled up into his chest. Pulling the sheets up to cover them and retain warmth he could feel the light moisture on her skin. Whatever she dreamed had her spooked. Feeling her breath on his chest they remained that way for minutes, letting the silence be interrupted by light pecks of assurance from Shepard.

"Let's forget this happened, ok?" Miranda said softly. When she didn't phrase things as a statement, but rather a question, it was a cue that she meant to not be challenged, no matter the phrasing.

"Sure. I'm here when you want to talk. Right now we can just sit. I like it."

As she squeezed his hand with force the man could tell she was angry at him, while also knowing he did nothing to deserve such force. This was something Shepard never expected.

So they continued to sit there as time went by, both wondering if this would happen again.

* * *

Hours later, it was as though nothing had occurred earlier in the morning. Miranda was her normal self, even instigating the playful banter the two subsisted on so much in their relationship, complete with ever apparent smirks that were slowly becoming more like a true smile. Any anger she seemed to subconsciously feel towards Shepard had also disappeared.

Now the two vanguards of galactic peace stood outside their house as the hovercar of Gianna Parasini landed ten minutes ahead of the designated time Miranda requested the night before.

"Be nice," Shepard said as the hovercar's thrusters whipped the wind around them. Both he and Miranda stood there in simple jeans and t-shirts, arms crossed as Gianna appeared wearing the same attire, her brown satchel being the only addition to her look. She looked to Miranda's face first and found the usual scowl, only to see a welcoming nod from Shepard offset his partner.

Attempting to buy some goodwill the investigator kept her focus on the marine. "This is a very nice and deserving home you two have here."

"Very nice? I think it's _exquisite_. Can you think of a better one?" Miranda quickly threw out the words in offense. Shepard could tell it wasn't true hostility, more his lover's attempt to keep Parasini on her toes. And it was succeeding. His former XO always had that way about her, even among dealing with seasoned persons.

"No, I mean...it's fantastic just going by the outside design. I'd love to have any home on this planet."

Before Miranda could reply with further faux hostility, Shepard lightly bumped her shoulder with his own, "Don't worry about Miranda, Gianna. She won't bite. And thank you for the compliment, she surprised me with it. Believe it or not, she actually has a big heart in there."

Offering the women the path to walk inside, Shepard lingered outside to see if anyone followed Gianna.

"The coast should be clear. I disabled the hovercar's rental tracker and deliberately took two different routes to get here and weed out anyone who would want to tag along. Like I said yesterday, I wouldn't burden you two unless I had a good reason."

Inside Gianna saw the sparse furnishings but could tell the immaculate quality of what was available. She also couldn't ignore the weapons sitting around and a brown leather jacket that sat on a couch corner as though it was a living being.

"Pardon our mess," Shepard said as he moved his Mattock off the marble island, "when you're a Spectre you like to keep a few safety precautions nearby."

"A more tactful way of saying you're lazy, isn't it, John?" Miranda cheekily replied with a wink in front of their company. As Parasini smiled at the joke the other woman lost her own smirk as she continued to keep her guest off-kilter.

Omni-tool activated, the former Cerberus operative ticked away on her arm until a beep was heard on Gianna's own device. Shepard stopped in his tracks as he had three bottles of sparkling beverage for the trio. "Miri, you didn't have to really go through with it rigging her omni-tool."

Gianna's eyes widened as she checked her device. "What the- last night, you were serious?!"

"I had to make sure." Miranda plainly replied as she took a bottle for herself as Shepard walked by, "and while you trust her, John, I didn't. Now that she arrived, and I read her dossier, I do." Taking a sip, sighing at the drink as if nothing concerned her, Miranda continued, "not everyone gets a dossier on them, take pride in that, Parasini."

Shepard was used to playing the good cop, in these situations, but Miranda had made bad cop an art form. He could tell Gianna was completely off focus, a woman used to all sorts of corporate espionage was now so frayed in front of the veteran soldiers she might be unable to actually provide the necessary information.

"Ok. Miranda won't... _can't_ bite anymore, Gianna. Let's hear what's so important."

Parasini was already half through her beverage when she let out a satisfied sigh of relief herself. She rummaged in her satchel on the kitchen island as she pulled out a storage drive and a datapad.

"New Dawn Distributors. Born last year after the war. Completely unrelated to New Dawn Pharmaceuticals."

Shepard knew part of that name sounded familiar and looked to Miranda as she nodded at his memory. "Yes, it was a Cerberus front corporation. A way to gather tissue samples and facilitate revenue from their findings." Shepard could tell by her words how she no longer viewed herself as part of the organization, even when talking about the past, a time when she would have just joined the group after running away from her father.

"It's an asari company, their founder and chief executive is an ex-commando called Kelsia D'Anto. A matron, she had a solid record working for the Asari Republics."

Miranda let her own datapad land in front of the three. "And from what I can cobble together, she was on a short list of Spectre candidates years ago, losing out to a turian named Avitus Rix."

Shepard's head turned quickly. "I know that name. Saren's handpicked choice to be a Spectre, he retired after Sovereign's attack. Felt Saren's shadow was casting too much scrutiny on his own work."

Gianna hummed while showing an interested look. "Despite not getting the position she must have kept some high level Citadel contacts during that selection process, because New Dawn was one of the faster companies to join the NDC since I've been around. Could be the need for new capital following the war..."

"...but possibly the NDC trying to right a wrong with Saren's investments in Binary Helix." Miranda nudged her lover slightly. "John's been asked a few times to invest in some of your own corporation's holdings."

He slightly pulled his arms to his body in embarrassment. "I wouldn't know the first thing to do, and I don't have that kind of money to invest."

Gianna couldn't hide her single laugh, thinking it was a joke. After all, she was sitting in a house that only asari could afford if they spent a portion of their life working towards it. Yet his face showed he was being honest and humble. A part of her wondered if this soldier really felt that way or if he had mastered it as a public persona.

Trying to save face, Gianna continued. "Umm, anyway...Kelsia, while proficient like most asari, was one of their tech prodigies with the Commandos. It seems she carried that over in development of VI applications which are the company's bread and butter. Efficient commercial grade VIs for agricultural and construction, nothing fancy. Just very, very good programs."

Shepard let a sigh of relief cut into the talk. Gianna looked to him confused. Miranda waved him off.

"He thought this was going to be adjutant related."

"So did you," he quipped back.

"You literally wrote the manual on engaging those bastards, give yourself credit. And we haven't seen them since the Citadel." In a turn of pace between the two, Miranda was the one comforting Shepard with words of encouragement as she moved a hand into his own for support while they shared yet another look.

"Anyway," Gianna said in order to stop the two from their banter and longing looks that made her feel like a living breathing version of cold water, "New Dawn had strong sales. Quality programs at dirt cheap prices and an uncanny ability to work with older model equipment. 500 million credits of revenue in their first year alone. Enough to buy offices on Noveria and Illium and, just in the past two months, Bekenstein."

The NDC investigator spun her datapad around as she plugged the drive into the device. "Around the same time of establishing an office here, another NDC company, Delumcore Systems, reported a breach of their labs on Noveria. You've used their targeting systems more than likely, they excel in personal VI weapon assistance."

Shepard was quick to make a point, "I haven't used them but I know exactly what you're saying, Garrus Vakarian uses them all the time, to an _embarrassing_ degree. You need to spread the word that Garrus Vakarian uses extensive VI targeting systems." The man lost the dainty hand that was wrapped around his only to have it land solidly in a fist shape on his bicep.

Pretending she did no such thing, Miranda presented an aloof smile to Gianna, "considering this was the same corporation that had someone masquerade as their deceased CEO for two years, I find their abilities suspect."

"Ah yes, Rolan Quarn's antics. The company may never live it down, but that turian pointed them in the right direction." Gianna ran a finger to scroll information of their annual reports. "He's the one who chose to focus on VI assistance."

Shepard chose to not banter on how he was connected to the words "two years" and "deceased," even as it was now public knowledge.

Gianna continued, "this focus on VI during the war created incredibly accurate targeting assistance. Not AI, but it could learn patterns, focus on weak points, keep track of ammunition both of ally and enemy. This was important stuff."

"Now without an enemy to use against."

"Bingo. Delumcore was already trying to shift this to commercial work. They had a working program and everything: Simplified Algorithm Adapted Farming Experience."

"SAAFE."

Miranda scoffed at the name as Shepard spoke it, "everything must be an acronym to make it seem important. And every species seems to employ it."

"It makes sense though, I guess." Shepard tried to defend the name for no other reason than to be devil's advocate.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Of course a _Spectre_ would defend it."

Parasini looked on and wondered if this was how they always were together. She pushed forward. "It was supposed to be a simple diagnosis tool, to be purchased and as universally available as equipment manuals. Instead this program was stolen on Noveria and physically transported here. Another asari, ex-squadmate of Kelsia, Taara D'Lone. Video records provided show she visited the Delumcore facility around the time the information was stolen, and then flew to Bekenstein to oversee this division that was focusing on colony assistance. Keeping it a physical theft reduced being able to track it back to Noveria and keeping the NDC from actually getting involved."

Shepard crossed his arms as he leaned back, feeling Miranda's hand firmly rub his back in affection. "If that's the case, how does Gianna Parasini fit into this?"

Gianna leaned back herself, "Gianna Parasini got dragged into this because I've been to Bekenstein before. And when the complaint was made by Delumcore I was the only one without an open investigation. The NDC doesn't officially work off world but that doesn't mean we won't investigate, like when we ran into each other on Illium. So I make the trip, grease the right palms, and get into the New Dawn building posing as a new hire. A few days later, I bolt out of there in the middle of the night with this drive...from Taara's personal office terminal."

"And you're sure the information is there?" Miranda asked, wondering if this was all a waste of time.

"Well...I _feel_ it's there. Delumcore was very specific about what was stolen and the file sizes. When I looked through the drive's system files, Taara didn't even change the initial folder names. Even more compelling, my investigation revealed she was dating a Delumcore technician. And what's a benefit of asari melding?"

"Shared memories."

Shepard spoke the words but Miranda looked at him with wide eyes as she couldn't escape her earlier nightmare, stopping her hand from rubbing his back.

Gianna nodded and tried to ignore the raven haired woman's change of face, "Bingo. Trouble is, it's encrypted. I need an authorization code and was caught before I had time to retrieve it."

Shepard leaned back in as he tapped the drive with two fingers. "We have contacts who can decrypt anything, not to mention the _Normandy_. A day could get them here."

"But how long to decrypt it? The only reason nothing is happening _now_ with New Dawn is they were preparing for an open house to secure colony contracts and any contact with the authorities would draw concern from investors." Gianna rolled her fingers in a wave as she looked outside at the view, "Once this soiree is concluded they'll report to the NDC, implicate Delumcore even though I took it back, and it will all get bogged down in legal battles while New Dawn continues with their plans."

"Which is?"

"From the one file I could access on this device, deliberately destroying VI systems of rival companies. As long as they can get one of their own systems into a colony, it can spread. But how it does so is by using the SAAFE system to gather data and eliminate the competition one by one."

Gianna looked around as her omni-tool opened up, "I have a presentation file to show, I can pull it up on your vidscreen if you'd like."

Miranda nodded as she typed on her own device. The large painting of a sunset on the African plains of Earth opposite the white leather couch opened up to reveal a large screen.

"Ohhhhh, that's where it was," Shepard said in sincere awe as Miranda sighed softly in embarrassment as she strained patience. "Really, John? I told you the house was state of the art," she pleaded in a whisper.

The presentation began. A simple field divided up into multiple farms. Small circles littered each area. "Your standard colony farming community." A small circle showed small blue dots. "These are the standard VI run equipment pieces used. To prove my point, let's use the automated irrigation robot in the bottom here," Gianna typed away on her arm as the blue dot turned red.

"Currently under New Dawn's plan, It performs it's daily routines while sending out seemingly random data onto the network. The program runs, does it's job. Water cycles, in this instance. Innocuous and bog-standard, right?"

Shepard nodded, Miranda crossed her arms to encourage Gianna to get to the point.

"While working it uses the local connections and the SAAFE system to determine the other equipment in the area. A miniature cyber warfare suite is engaged, hacking into other equipment to wear down weaknesses over time to avoid suspicion. The neighbors slowly have their irrigation systems mishandle crop watering, A thresher starts running its blades at higher revolutions, ruining crops and breaking parts. They wonder what's going on as the New Dawn system runs just fine, and voila, lifetime sales, and a monopoly can be formed. Yet it all looks like just superior systems, to the point that even talking about it now seems rather preposterous. But it's there in the notes and needs to be squashed."

Shepard remained quiet. Miranda did the same. Gianna felt she lost them. Well, she knew she didn't lose them, but it seemed so bland for the two war veterans to participate in. So...pedestrian.

Finally the investigator spoke as she didn't get the praise she expected for her presentation. "Ok, I need Shepard to be a distraction while I get back in and steal the encryption key."

"...why didn't you just say that from the beginning?" Shepard tilted his head to Miranda as he crossed his arms. He wasn't being dismissive, being sarcastic was something she realized he had ample supply of, but hit point did make her wonder why she went to all this effort. The short answer was the woman to his side; for some reason she felt a need to impress the former operative.

"And myself?" Miranda asked with her eyes showing curiosity.

Gianna answered surprisingly quickly, "Ms. Lawson, you can do whatever you'd like. Play distracting arm candy, help me get the device, I just know if your beau right there can do his usual dapper soldier routine, pretending to be interested in the quality of their work, I can get the evidence I need."

"You're the best arm candy," Shepard looked to Miranda with a wink. She didn't roll her eyes but nodded in agreement. Her small smirk showed she enjoyed the compliment. Likely because it came from him.

"I know I bloody am, but I should help Gianna instead."

"Shepard without Lawson might draw suspicion," Gianna interjected, "if you haven't been paying attention to Battlespace broadcasts, you two are known to be inseparable and have already been spotted here together."

Miranda thought for a second and nodded, "yes, which means when John arrives by himself, questions are raised, focus grows. On him. Not you."

The pale faced woman could see Shepard's look as he showed no emotion, a hand covering his mouth as he rubbed his cheek. It was clear as the sky outside that he was fighting the realization that it made sense while coming at the expense of the couple's attempt at privacy. He was also wondering why Miranda was so willing to use their relationship as fodder in that way.

His lover brought her hand back to join his. "I know exactly what you're thinking, John. It's alright. Another rumor means nothing."

She couldn't explain it, but Gianna could see how the two had conversations via the looks of their eyes and touches of their skin that was so rare these days. Like everyone else she wondered how true the relationship was. Seeing it up close, it was the real deal. For whatever reason, it put her mind at ease about this current predicament she found herself in.

Shepard leaned in to whisper something to Miranda. Eyebrows went from tickled curious to furrowed anger, then back to a contemplative arch as Gianna heard muffles from Shepard talk further.

"The timing might be too tight a window," Miranda said softly with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the added affection to the quietly spoken words.

"They're at the Citadel, isn't she?"

Miranda nodded into his shoulder while stealing a glance to Gianna, "Of course they are."

"Well it keeps you by my side then. Complete deniability and builds up the notion I was just invited as a guest."

The words sat at the island as one woman looked on incredibly curious, one was processing what she was told, and the lone male showed a look that knew he had a plan that could work.

Miranda nodded as Shepard left the table, pulling up his omni-tool and stepping into the room used as his makeshift armory. "We'll help you, Gianna. John is making some arrangements. He's had to perform something similar on this planet before the war. I'm sure you've heard of Donovan Hock..."

"Sure, the arms dealer. His body was found in an A-61 Mantis though." Gianna realized who she was talking to, "I forgot who I was talking to. I've seen the video of Shepard fighting the Reaper on Rannoch, a gunship would be no problem."

"The things he's done..." Miranda trailed off. Focusing on her drink allowed her to hide the concern in her eyes. The concern turned to annoyance as Miranda looked back to Gianna, "I understand why you need our help. I also have a right to be mad that our time alone is being interrupted."

The investigator nodded. "I have no response to that. You're right. The only consolation I can provide is that you two will make it easier, and hopefully less of a volatile situation."

Miranda desperately wanted to roll her eyes, knowing every time they were pulled into some situation it turned out much worse. She wasn't even with him the last time he played the part of distraction and it resulted in fighting his clone through the Citadel. Then again, he went with Kasumi onto this planet alone and it resulted in a small scale battle beneath a mansion. Maybe with her helping things would go better...

Before the former operative could say something Gianna spoke first. "You might consider this being a bit kiss ass but you two seem perfect together. Whatever they've tried to spin about you two during the trial, it's clearly false."

"You _are_ being a kiss ass," Miranda finished her drink to hide any flush to her cheeks at the out of the blue remark, "but it's a compliment I appreciate. Thank you."

Shepard could be heard walking back to the island. "Struck out with Plan K. They just left on a their own 'recovery' mission. So I went with Plan O."

His pale partner took a second to flash a bemused smile, only to realize who he was talking about. "You can't be serious..."

"I went through this rather quickly in my head. She just has to smile and use your stare. I'll be right there with her, and you'll have no problem helping Gianna whatsoever. Again, deniability."

"John..." Miranda said in a pout. A rare pout. Not at what he had planned, it seemed, but at what it would entail. "You do realize this will make her ego explode. Not to mention only getting away from her for two days."

"I was very persuasive. Captain's orders were uttered, as well. She wants to be like you, well, here's her chance."

Miranda simply resigned herself to a sigh and rubbing her cheeks in frustration, even as she nodded her head at his plan.

* * *

The _Normandy_ was at it's Citadel dock. D-24, just like during the war. Inside the Captain's cabin Oriana Lawson stepped out of the shower, feeling the rush of the hot steam disappearing in the cool room.

She wasn't supposed to be there, being an ensign at best were she given some form of Alliance classification, but EDI seemed to believe her when she said Miranda approved of "alleviating one less person showering on the crew deck." And it seemed to be believable, even Ashley waved it off as ok, as long as Oriana didn't mess around with any of the files her older sister had meticulously filed at the desk, or in her closet, or...anywhere else in the room,

Combing her wet hair the younger Lawson saw EDI's spherical form appear from the corner of her eye, _"Oriana, you have a call coming in from the Captain."_

"I'll be right down to speak with her," Oriana said as she assumed it was Williams.

 _"Incorrect. It's from Captain Shepard."_

"Wut?" The young woman said the word in comical effect as she froze all motions. Quickly she retrieved and buttoned up her BDU top as she wondered how much trouble she would get into if he and her sister knew where she was. "Ok, ok ok ok. Let me get downstairs and I'll-"

 _"Patching you through now..."_ the AI said so with a clear tone of mischief, perhaps realizing she was getting back at the spy-in-training for lying in the first place.

"Dammit, EDI!"

Shepard's face appeared, rested and flashing his usual warm smile. _"Oriana, I have a favor to ask of you."_

"Yeah! Sure!"

The immediate answer made Shepard question what was going on aboard his ship. _"You ok?"_

Waving off any concern Ori ran a hand through her wet hair, "Nah, I'm good, you have to enjoy these days of Miranda not pestering me every hour on the hour."

Shepard could smell the bullshit from a planet away, _"Uh huh. But you did just agree to help us out, so get a duffel bag ready and have Cortez get you to Bekenstein ASAP. We're gonna put your training to the test."_

"Wait, what?" Oriana was confused. And she realized she didn't dry herself completely because her top was wet. Or was it sweat from the fear of being caught? She couldn't decide.

 _"Exactly what I said, we'll talk more in ten when you've departed the Normandy. Captain's orders. And since you're already in our room, find a dress you like from Miranda's closet and bring it with you. EDI, inform Cortez to get a shuttle ready."_

 _"Understood, Captain."_

"Wait, what?"

 _"The Lieutenant has been notified. You might want to hurry, Oriana. Tick tock."_

"This isn't right!" Oriana said as she looked around the room exasperated. EDI conveniently seemed to have disappeared. Grumbling, the younger Lawson realized the folly of trying to outsmart an AI and her sister's lover. Resigned to whatever she signed up for, she dragged herself over to Miranda's closet(s) as Shepard said, taking a moment to admire the attire for her choosing. She always liked the color yellow.

* * *

 **Some references to the Cerberus Daily News stuff as well as an Andromeda reference.**

 **Andromeda was a good game, just not a great game in any aspect like the first three Mass Effects. Bugs aside, it just seemed to be a lesser imitation of characters and villains from its predecessors, only offering a LOT of things to do and explore to make up for failings in the story. So let's return to Milky Way and see what Shepard and Miranda will get up to in the coming chapters. Maybe being a suave party-goer won't have problems this time. Maybe.  
**


	5. Double Take

**5: Double Take**

Shepard was leaning against a wall, buttoning the gold cufflinks on his black suit as Gianna Parasini sat on the leather couch with her feet tapping anxiously. The sun had long since set on the day and only an hour prior had a young woman arrived at the vacation home of the Spectre and his partner. It was Oriana Lawson, Miranda's younger but identical twin sister, her face showing nothing but confusion even as she was pulled by her older sibling into the master bedroom.

"You can get away with fashionably late, Captain, but we need to at least get in position."

"It's ok, Gianna. We've done this before."

"You don't have to pretend to be cool-headed just for my sake, you know?"

Shepard's face didn't change as he patted down his suit and slid a Predator pistol into his jacket holster. "Thank you for thinking my natural state is cool-headed. We're not being shot at, lives have yet to be lost, and I can be as late as I want since they just sent me an invitation this morning, and only because they saw the media reports about last night."

Heels clicked toward the living room as Gianna stood with hope it was now time to leave. Shepard himself pushed his shoulder off the wall to see one of the women appear in a yellow asari tailored dress that softly wrapped around the genetically perfected body. Not flaunting the body with skin hugging material or the usual revealing patterns, its skirt length went past the knees as the arms were also covered in a nearly snug fit. Attractive yet discreet. Black hair sat in a light curl atop the dress as the makeup showcased stunning blue eyes. And the necklace seemingly worn in perpetuity now rested on the woman in front of them as blue bracelets completed the attire. A slightly embarrassed look on the woman's face and unease in walking out showed she was not used to such an ensemble. She looked to the man and woman in the room with a shrug of expecting a critique.

"I present to you the new and improved Miranda Lawson," the woman behind the dressed damsel said as she had yet to dress her own part in this heist, remaining in jeans and a t-shirt.

Gianna looked at the woman standing in front of her and was impressed. "I...I can't tell the difference."

"Of course not, I spent enough bloody time getting her ready. A twirl, 'Miranda,' " was all that was said as emphasis was placed on the name uttered, while the sister in yellow rolled her eyes and did as she was told as her relative stepped out into the living room to give a catwalk strut.

"The newest model of Lawson, she can laugh, smile and converse. And should you grace us all with your ballroom abilities, John, she will be able to stay in sync with your dancing." As each trait was spoken, 'Miranda' mimed an action that made each of those points.

Shepard smirked as the whole event transpired before his eyes. It was definitely an example of his plan being utilized to great effect.

Gianna clapped her hands together with a rub to show she was gung-ho, "Great! Now we can get ready ourselves, right Miranda?"

Standing next to Gianna the sister stood with a hand on her hip and replied first with a nod. "Yes, I think my work here is done. Show her the ropes, John. You do love your eye candy."

As the two women began to head for the bedroom, Shepard cleared his throat. Gianna turned around only to see Shepard wrap his right arm around the small of 'Miranda's' back and pull her into him as he used his other arm to rest against the nearby wall, playfully pinning the sister between man and surface. He then slowly kissed her as Gianna audibly gasped at what she saw.

A purr of approval and the elegant woman's own arms around his neck made the NDC investigator snap her head back to the other sister, who only had a smile on her face. A double take between the two woman finally allowed the revelation to dawn on Parasini. "...are you _kidding_ me?"

Shepard stopped his affection to look at their guest with a neutral face. "I had a feeling Miranda would try something like this."

"Did you now?" The actual Miranda said as Shepard returned his eyes to meet hers. Her own grin at being caught in the deception was one of pride that her lover was able to figure out the difference when the two were so identical. Even with the sixteen year difference the traits of genetic perfection made the two hard to identify as their hair looked to be deliberately sculpted in the same manner.

The Spectre just nodded and let off the wall yet kept his hand on her back. "I can tell with how your eyes focused when they saw me. That's the look of a woman whose heart skipped a beat seeing such a handsomely dressed gentleman. Your little dance was a bit too eloquent and rehearsed as well."

"Hmmmmm," she nodded with agreement, wanting another kiss, but he wasn't finished.

"I also know that you would never let your sister wear this necklace."

Miranda's hands cupped Shepard's face with her own provided kiss.

"He is _good_ ," Oriana spoke from behind Gianna, who could only respond with agitation.

"Are you serious? You wasted that much time on this attempt at a trick?"

Before Shepard could respond Miranda had already motioned for space from the man as she walked the other women to the bedroom. "It wasn't myself you should have paid attention to, Ori copied me perfectly to make you, a woman who essentially met me yesterday, be completely fooled by her skills. That answers the question of whether she can parade around a room for a few hours."

Gianna just stood there in contemplation as Miranda and 'Miranda' carried on, the younger sister beginning to unzip her sister's dress from the back. "You're right. Good job, Oriana."

Oriana's head popped out from the room with a bright smile. "Thanks!"

* * *

"You don't have to go so fast," Oriana said with trepidation as Shepard kept on the Spazio hovercar's acceleration.

"I'm a very good driver," Shepard said matter-of-factly.

Running some hair behind her ears in an attempt to keep her nervousness at bay, Oriana took a moment before responding. "I don't think we're dressed for fixing this thing when your aggressiveness makes the thrusters break down."

Shepard immediately let off the acceleration, off all steering as well, as he turned to woman in annoyance. "Miranda told you to say that, didn't she?"

"What? No. Just sitting here with you is enough to make me say that." Oriana's raised eyebrow made her wonder why he had such a visceral reaction to the words. Then it hit her. She couldn't help but smile, "...we dress alike and think alike, is that it?"

"Shut up," Shepard replied with no malice as he looked apologetic for his previous accusation.

"You just wrote off her remarks as teasing but now that I said it-"

"Shut up."

"-you're wondering if you _are_ a bad driver!"

Shepard looked ahead ignoring her ever growing smile as she pushed her face closer and closer until she got a response. Now the Spectre knew what his lover had to deal with; moments of extreme clarity and insight filled with insufferable teasing.

"Did Miranda ever tell you about how I expertly piloted a hovercar through Nos Astra traffic to stop a corrupt Spectre?"

"Hmmm..." Oriana went into a look of thought, "that was the Shadow Broker stuff, yeah? I remember...I remember her saying she nearly died three times in the span of a day, so that was probably one near death experience..."

"You women are vicious," The driver had now crossed the horizon into seeing the lights of Milgrom's cityscape.

Oriana took Shepard's closest hand in hers. " 'Randa also said she got knocked out because of a Yahg, and you were right there when she woke up instead of worrying about the Shadow Broker's information. Unwanted-but-wholly-accurate younger sister's opinion? I think that's when she fell for you."

"Hmmmm," Shepard thought about that. Those days following Liara's ascension to the task of running the galaxy's major information network were the closest to real downtime the crew had. And it was when the two _Normandy_ officers became closer, not just riding the mission specific stresses of fighting the Collectors.

Oriana could see his face thinking. "What? Am I wrong? Because I'm not, no matter what she's said."

"I thought it was when we met on the Citadel just as the war started. We'd been apart for so long, and seeing her there, nothing else mattered."

"We did speak after that, too. She smiled for the whole vidchat. But I'm telling you, it was before that. No way she would have waited for you unless she felt something before then. Even with the fight you had over going into Alliance custody."

Shepard had no response, Miranda's sister was probably right. Arriving ever closer to the city the man lifted his hand up off of hers to start counting out points with each digit.

"Alright, we're playing distraction. That means to make this work-"

"I have to draw attention, keep attention, and stay in character," Oriana displayed her own fingers as each point was said aloud.

"Right. If this is just a simple heist, Miranda and Gianna should be in and out in an hour. That's enough time to mingle, feign interest in these VI programs, push a contact for an Alliance colony-"

"who is working primarily for our friend the Shadow Broker-"

"while no one is the wiser about what's going on upstairs."

Oriana began to compose herself as she pulled out a pocket mirror her sister allowed her to borrow, "and if it turns out the two get caught or busted?"

"You don't do anything but smile and mingle."

"But we can-"

"-if we leave right as security catches wind, they'll put two and two together. This isn't like Blasto 2 where a Spectre can just come and go without drawing questions."

"But that led into that great chase scene through the Citadel and on the side of the Destiny Ascension!"

Shepard laughed as he remembered the scene, but saw Oriana was being serious. "Whoa. Are you wanting us to actually be in a chase? Through the city and this rather open, easy to target landscape?"

The younger Lawson lost the eagerness in her eyes as he shot her ambitions to shreds. "You were just talking about how you're a great driver, too..."

"Ori," Shepard said as he dipped into the tone of veteran leader, "I need you to recognize what we're going into. Just pretend to be Miranda."

His partner's sister looked at how his face started to shed the grin of confidence and took on the solider role he used to protect so many. Perhaps it was a simple plea to follow his lead now that he had to keep her safe, adding to the pressure of the assignment. She stopped any questioning and nodded. Her voice became deeper and calmer.

"I understand, John."

Impressed by how she mimicked Miranda, Shepard nodded as he pulled the shuttle into the waiting valet.

* * *

Shepard and Oriana entered the lobby floor of the Copernicus Building arm in arm as their presence drew the mumblings of partygoers already in attendance. Claps were given, primarily directed to the soldier as he continued to nod in recognition and move into the crowd.

"This happens all the time, I take it," Oriana said through her mimicked light smile.

"It dies down after a few minutes, and you just politely decline any major photo requests. They'll still take their pictures though."

A stern Lawson groan of disapproval lingered in Oriana's throat as she took glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, sauntering slightly as she handed a glass to her chaperone. Shepard let his hand rest on her hip as they moved to a standing table to take in the pop music of an asari band.

Oriana expected a never ending cascade of individuals to interrupt the evening, yet as they placed their drinks on the table it was a rather calm affair. Many humans were at similar tables as they looked across the decorated lobby, yet none made a move towards the two. "Somehow, John, this doesn't feel normal."

Shepard, with his ever present smirk, nodded slightly as he scoped the room while finishing his drink. "I have a feeling it's by executive order. A few of the asari here who are speaking at tables have datapads..."

"A sales pitch, then."

"So we wait for them to come to us." Shepard motioned for a waiter to pause as she walked by, taking two napkins of a grilled fish appetizer for himself and his date. "My dear," he acted as he placed the napkin on the table for Oriana.

She looked at the carmel color of the meat and wondered what it was. "Issat some kind of scallop?"

"Just eat it. Your sister loves fish."

"Yeah, _Earth_ fish is great. This is probably asari in nature."

" _Cap_ -tain Shepard!"

A deep male voice was heard from Shepard's left as he finished chewing his hors d'oeuvre. Oriana took the moment to pause taking a bite to prepare a Miranda-patented scowl at the human moving ever closer. The man was tall, taller than the Normandy Captain, and his frame was bigger as well. The gene therapy all Alliance soldiers undergo must have been doubled for this man as he moved closer in his military dress.

Shepard couldn't recognize the man but felt no imposing threat. At best it was a drunk partygoer. Instead of saluting the Captain the man went for a handshake. Shepard did his best to quickly check the rank of the man in uniform.

"Whoa there, Sergeant...?"

"Montero. Joseph Montero," the man who seemed to be Vega's equal in bulk said as initiated the handshake. "I thought you were taller."

"I think you're the exception to the rule, Sergeant." Shepard could feel the man trying to tighten his grip with the shake as the hand refused to leave. Still, he kept the usual grin on his face.

Montero laughed as he looked to Oriana, letting his eyes look her up and down for his memory. "Mir- _an_ -da Law-son. You really are worth running away for."

That line was what made Shepard begin to suspect something as the handshake became a vice grip. The sergeant turned back to face the Spectre as his voice got deep and still. "I was on Virmire during the rebuilding, too. It was supposed to be an easy assignment, guard duty, a reward for fighting the Reapers with minimal shore leave while buying you time."

Shepard squeezed back in the handshake to make his point as his eyes lost their charm. "It's a terrible situation that happened."

"Met an asari girl on the planet. Vanna. Thought she was the one. Then your girl there went and got her and everyone else killed!-" Montero said quickly as he looked to deck Shepard with a left hook while keeping the Captain via the handshake. Before he could bring his fist with greater momentum Shepard moved his head towards the punch, blunting the impact and catching Montero off guard. It was like hitting a wall twice with his head but the Spectre knew it was better than any other option at the moment. And it let him break free.

Annoyed more than injured, the tall marine looked to use the right hand now to wind up as Shepard prepared to do the same. In a moment of surprise a thin frame appeared to hold back Montero's left hand while Oriana slammed the man's head into the table with all the force she could muster. Reaching under Shepard's coat she grabbed the handle of Shepard's pistol while using the man as a makeshift shield. Surprised at how well the Spectre flowed with the impromptu fight, any further action on the two guest's end ceased as the violent marine was held in biotic stasis.

The gasps of nearby partygoers ended as heels clicked with loud authority across the floor. Shepard had yet to turn to see who arrived but he could tell it was the host of the party.

"Taara, please escort this man outside. With hostility."

"Yes ma'am."

A violet-toned asari appeared in front of Shepard and Montero, dressed in a manner Miranda was accustomed to donning herself; a form fitting full yellow dress, ruffles at the knees for mobility on the occasion she would have to actually move. As in, move to provide security for the event. The asari finally looked at Shepard as her eyes glanced to Oriana and her impeccable Miranda glare.

"Captain Shepard, Miss Lawson, I'm Taara D'Lone. I cannot express my apologies enough for this...trash trying to ruin your evening." The asari used her leverage to grab the man by the neck of the jacket as he failed to muffle words of anger. "Shut up. You're giving the Alliance a bad name," was all the asari said as she switched between innocent smile and vengeful guard depending on the human she looked upon.

Shepard adjusted his jacket as the situation was now defused, looking to retrieve his pistol from Oriana. She stared at everyone nearby with her acting scowl before her eyes returned to her "lover," softening with a small smile as she handed the pistol to its proper owner. "I feel as if I should be more upset by this than I actually am."

The slight joke to break the ice was met with a laugh nearby. Oriana and Shepard turned to see another asari appear, her sparkling green dress and heels made her blue skin's texture look as smooth as silk.

"Kelsia D'Anto. Founder of New Dawn Distributors and at this moment a rather embarrassed party host," the asari said with pure sultriness as she held out the back of her hand to be supported as she walked down the nearby lobby steps. Shepard noticed her thin frame was accented by muscle tone, something he never really saw on most asari in his years of travel. Samara might have come the closest to such athletic appearance, though centuries of being a justicar would naturally develop such a form.

The Spectre played along, gently taking her hand in a chivalrous gesture as she walked down past the mess of the table. Kelsia let her eyes linger on Shepard with a hidden smirk away from the view of Miranda before turning to the human female with a regular open palm greeting. "The lovely Miranda Lawson. You've dealt with worse in your years but I sincerely apologize for what has just happened."

"I'm not sure what the man thought he would accomplish, but your associate here responded quickly," Oriana said with a slight smile at the apology. Shepard could tell she was trying to decide how the real Miranda would react and was getting flustered in execution, choosing to just accept the outcome.

"Yes, Taara is like me, a former Commando. It seems all asari are these days. But we've put in our time while your grandparents were still learning to walk."

Oriana let a small mumble of annoyance appear as she let her hand finish the shake, the common reaction humans had when the elder Council species brought up their long lifespan.

Kelsia stood between the two humans with hands gesturing up the steps. "Please, before others can offer their own exaggerations about what happened, let me escort you to a more reserved and quiet location."

Oriana shooed away such a suggestion, "It's alright, perhaps we should show your guests there is nothing to worry about."

Shepard agreed, opening up his arm for his partner to wrap around as the act continued, "and the quicker thing is to just let some pictures be taken. After all, you only knew we were here thanks to our publicized night out."

"Nonsense. I have my own ways of finding things out, Captain. CEOs are like that." Kelsia said with another smirk, this time with widened eyes. Oriana began to put the female together as she continued to speak: an asari version of Kasumi, only with a blatantly apparent physical appreciation for her sister's partner. "And as a man who looks to protect the innocent, there is something I would like your opinion on, something we are looking to introduce to colony life in this post-war era."

Shepard knew he would be given a sales pitch sometime this evening, he just expected it under more sedate manners, after more champagne had been dispensed. Now it was a matter of buying time for Miranda and Gianna. He looked to Oriana and nodded for Kelsia to escort them away.

* * *

Gianna looked like a child trying to keep up with Miranda as the two quickly made their way through security on the upper floors. Disguising themselves in the street traffic as Bekenstein spaceport administrative staff they entered through a side entrance for building management, dispatching their disguises to reveal stealth suits Miranda correctly brought with her during this trip. Perhaps that was why this was happening, she planned for something like this.

But her expertise made the whole situation seem routine, putting away any ideas Parasini had about being elite at her own brand of espionage. Efficient and cold, the former Cerberus agent had a look that seemed to carry a slight pang of regret at what she was doing.

"The door, Gianna," Miranda said in a low voice as her omni-tool ran green across all her security programs.

It wasn't like the common sliding doors that littered the galaxy, this was a thick door with reinforced handle that took both arms by Gianna to pull open. She grunted in annoyance yet as it opened she saw the built in locks that sat in such a thick metal door.

Miranda scoffed. "I'm sorry, Gianna, I thought they would try something different. Asari do this. Heavy doors that are offset by natural use of biotics."

"This door was open the last time I was here, before they thought anyone was tracking them," Gianna said as Miranda's assistance opened up the door, "probably why I was able to get the drive in the first place, out of pure surprise." Before the NDC employee could step inside the room the other woman's hand stopped her progress.

"Now it means an increase of detectors. And that they may be expecting this."

The omni-tool Miranda had was working overtime as it scanned in front of her hidden wavelengths of beams that would alert the hosts downstairs of any activity. Slinging her weight to one side of her hip, Miranda sighed.

"What is it?" Gianna asked with concern.

"This _is_ set up for a trap. Any good thief would know about the trip beams. Any good Commando would too. And various places inside are likely hidden with motion detectors."

Gianna sighed as well. "Shit outta luck?"

"Language," Miranda chided for no real reason than to hide her own frustration at the situation. She turned her device to the visible office desk. The very wide glass office desk with many a datapad laying atop. "...I'm going to get you in there. Use this," she pulled a small device from her other wrist. "and get into her main terminal."

"You can't do it from here with that beast of an omni-tool?"

Miranda shook her head with eye contact that warned her to remain quiet with her voice. "Encryption is too strong, and I'm registering a rather clever broadcast detection...that's what they did, bloody clever indeed." Pushing her hair behind her neck she talked more to reassure herself than inform Gianna, "It's not motion detectors they planted, but wavelength detectors, expecting people to try and hack from a distance who would be scared to try a physical theft once more."

Gianna, having admitted some luck in the original theft, acted like it was her plan all along, "I was just too good a thief before."

"Yes, you were. Thank you." Miranda's quiet, robotic response made Gianna slouch with hands open for better praise.

"You know, you can't expect people to keep up with your deadpan 'Is she being serious/is she joking?' attitude and not think wrongly of you."

Gianna's words weren't meant with any malice. Like Miranda's action earlier, it was a slight way to diffuse the upcoming breaking and entering. Or rather, further breaking and entering. Yet Miranda could tell there was a sense of trying to understand the ex-spy in Parasini's statement.

Miranda closed her omni-tool as she braced herself near the door. "I'm used to being the bad cop. John and Oriana are used to this attitude. They're the only people whose opinions I care about. Perhaps Vakarian."

"I'm just pointing out that it would be nice for the galaxy to see that softness you show Shepard at your home. You're almost human there, as opposed to species eradicator."

"Funny."

"Just my last bit of nerves being worked out." Gianna looked at her own omni-tool for the timer that had been running since they began. "Twenty minutes in."

"Forty more minutes, minimum, for John and Oriana. And a security walk through should be occurring anytime now, so hurry. Stand still and do what I say."

Without another word, Gianna did as she was told and a purple hue covered her. Miranda sighed with a look of regret that she had to use her biotics yet began to lift the other human up, turning her horizontal as she guided the woman through the doorway and hidden alarms. Gianna was thankful she wrapped her hair into a tight bun as she sucked in her stomach on instinct as though it would help her fit through. Turning vertically, she was placed in the middle of a certain tile.

"Don't move," Miranda said as she pulled up her omni-tool again to check for further devices. In the distance she heard the ping of an elevator door arriving on the floor.

"Was that-"

"Don't move, and don't talk," Miranda whispered, still looking at possibilities. John, you got off so easy tonight...

Gianna turned her neck to try and see if Miranda was still there, but she could only see things from the corner of her eye, not wanting to turn and set off any alarm.

"Bloody hell. Step forward three tiles, not a step further."

Gianna did what she was told as she turned around on the last step, watching Miranda step back and run towards the doorway in a purple hue of her own. Taking a different angle she ran quickly, jumping with a hand grabbing the corner of the heavy door as she aimed for a corner at the top of the doorway that Gianna passed through. Miranda's left leg glowed brighter as she pushed off the vertical metal door frame and hovered in near weightlessness to a different location in the room. Gianna's attention on the deceptively complex elegance she had just seen returned to the door as it closed with its gathered momentum to lock with a thud to it's original position.

Three seconds ago Miranda was outside. Now, she was inside the room without anything touched or alerting the New Dawn executives. This was what a Cerberus Agent was capable of. Yet the face of the pale brunette had disappointment on it, not even a bit of satisfaction at the feat performed. She held a finger to her lips as they waited in silence, Miranda's free hand slowly placing itself on the holstered Predator on her hip as she cloaked her body via her stealth suit.

Gianna didn't have such a luxury and kept her turned eyes on the now shut door, wondering what was going to happen. She remained still and hoped anyone deciding to walk into the room would take pity upon seeing a woman standing still, turned away, yet with a confused doe-eyed face looking back.

Beeps were heard outside on the panel yet the door never opened. Instead the two waited in silence. A few more beeps were heard, similar to when Miranda hacked the door minutes ago. Yet still no one entered the room. Gianna was breathing so heavily she forgot to exhale, creating a slight gasp of noise.

Three beeps were then heard, a sound not heard by the two thieves earlier. Then, nothing. A minute passed. Then another. Miranda returned from stealth as she opened up her omni-tool. "Turn to face me," she said softly to her partner in crime.

Gianna did as she was told.

"Turn around completely and take three steps, then crawl under the desk to the terminal."

"...what?"

"This operation will be more successful if you follow my instructions when I give them."

"But-"

"Now, Gianna." Miranda said sweetly as she returned a hand to her holstered pistol.

Believing she would have dignity in such a theft, here was a thirty four year old woman crawling under a desk like it was her father's old, run-down desk. Now she was worried about hitting her head on the glass surface as she rose to her feet. Running for her life days earlier in the middle of Milgrom was so much more impressive, she would make sure the story she told would end there.

As she stood Miranda motioned for Parasini to use the device she provided earlier. A click and an activation of the terminal got the thumbs up from the NDC agent as the device flashed a status bar of its progress.

"Do you think the others are having an easy time?" Gianna asked in order to kill time.

At first Miranda didn't say anything. Parasini knew that she was being frozen out, ignored, but time seemed to freeze as the little device moved past the halfway mark.

"Shepard's a good bullshitter, I saw that on Noveria. But the man can't be such a boy scout, can he?"

Miranda chuckled at those words. Bringing a quizzical look from Gianna. "A friend says the same thing about John."

Realizing she just called Jack, her longtime enemy/rival/colleague an actual friend, her eyes went wide and her body froze. Gianna did the same fearing Miranda heard a guard approaching.

"What? Who is it?" She whispered, looking for a pistol she never had holstered in the first place.

Miranda quickly shook her head to break free of the shock. "No, don't be stupid. This is why you don't talk during missions!" Her hissing whisper was met with Gianna rolling her eyes in a very Oriana response to the older woman.

"The key to dealing with you is just enduring your insults, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course." Miranda said glibly.

Seconds of silence were finally met with a small chuckle from both participants. Before Miranda could say anything to Gianna a successful chirp of the hacking device brought good news that kept Miranda smiling.

"We're good to go."

* * *

For nearly thirty minutes Shepard had entertained whatever sales pitch Kelsia was loosely beating around the bush to present, yet Oriana made sure to keep her attention for him, asking questions in a manner to make him be up to speed on what was being presented. He knew this was important, yet his attention was caught following the other asari commando they met earlier, Taara. Since taking Montero out of the building she had been nearby, watching from a distance when she assumed no one was paying attention. There was something fishy about this he couldn't get past. And when he sensed something was fishy, chances were he would be shot at to the point of falling through a floor of fish.

"What I need help with, John-"

" _Captain_ ," Oriana interrupted Kelsia with a warning that made the man stop his thinking and almost wonder if his lover was right next to him. The asari narrowed her eyes while brandishing a condescending smirk to the human female at what occurred. Miranda had a reputation that could scare off most people, but former Spectre candidates and war heroes would not be among them. The real Miranda would know not to push back on such a use of Shepard's first name, particularly during a "mission."

"Anyways," Kelsia continued, "this is technology that can help all species when it comes to farming and making sure supply lines are kept viable for our home planets. I'm not even asking for a contract here, just your endorsement for offering some of this VI equipment to human colonies, free of charge."

"I'm not really a big endorsement guy, it can get a bit tricky," Shepard said after finishing his champagne and holding a hand up for stopping the refill.

Kelsia looked at him as though she expected such a response. "Zakera Ward on the Citadel paints a much different picture."

All Shepard could do was remember with a smile his little persuasion technique being applied in such a generous fashion. "That was...different then. People didn't believe it was me, there was that VI system someone made that could have been used. A Spectre shouldn't use their status that way."

"A war hero, _the_ war hero wanting to feed civilians, is nothing to be ashamed about."

Shepard gave thought. Buying time was more like it. He looked to "Miranda" in a showing of the two thinking without speaking, Oriana playing the game. Removing her pout, she lifted a small smile in comfort. The real Miranda would say no, it would be better to just buy the equipment to distribute in a burst of continuing philanthropy.

The Spectre turned back to look at Kelsia as the music died down. "Let me think about it."

The asari nodded her head with a motion of acceptance in her arms, "of course. I knew it would be nearly impossible for an agreement tonight, but I hope you see that New Dawn is a company looking to make things better for everyone."

"You do throw a nice party," Oriana said with approval as she finished her champagne as well, "but I do believe this has been enough conversation for the evening."

As the humans stood up, Kelsia waited a moment, staring up at the Captain as her eyes showed mischief. She then stood up in a more graceful manner than Oriana did, making sure the slit in her dress appeared in Shepard's view to look at her toned legs. "I hope to be able to make this a friendship as well as a business partnership." Moving in she hugged the man whether he wanted it or not, lingering a bit more with her chest against his. "Secrets can be fun little things," she said in a seductive whisper into his ear, making sure "Miranda" was unable to see it. But despite not being his paramour, Oriana knew exactly what Kelsia was doing.

Shepard let his face remain neutral as he held a hand out for Oriana to take. "Your party was refreshing."

As Kelsia nodded and hoped to walk with them to the valet, a champagne glass dropped and shattered in front of her.

"Oops. I am just so _bloody_ clumsy sometimes," Oriana said If her eyes were capable of being weaponized they would have left a crater where the building once stood, and it would be an acceptable loss for this asari to even think she could do such a brazen act in front of a Lawson. Her emphasis on the word "bloody" was also impossible to ignore.

Kelsia just stood with a similar smirk to the one she had for the Captain. "Have a pleasant night, Miss Lawson."

Taking her arm in Shepard's, Oriana let a stare linger as they walked away. The asari commando watched them leave, her own hands clasped around her own champagne glass resting at her waist. It seemed ominous while exuding a confidence even the real Miranda would admit to be a bit intimidating.

Turning to leave Oriana looked to Shepard with a fake smile. "I take it your newest fan had nothing but nice words to whisper to you?"

"She said secrets can be fun."

"Of course she did," the young woman didn't quite believe that to be the case. Every clack of her heels seemed to confirm that, and a slight sense of dread came from the aspiring spy. "...I think my sister needs to know about the wolf hanging around her sheep."

"I'm livestock, now?"

"Yes. Maybe. Shut up. Shepard is close to sheep."

"For the sake of my ego, could you at least say I'm a ram?"

"Ah, but a ram would actually fight back against a wolf being so close to their neck."

 _She definitely has her sister's wit._

"Amazing, now I'm to blame for all that. I was just buying time and being a nice guest, that was my job." Shepard said with about 90% certainty of his words. They were now at the hovercar as Shepard held out a hand for Oriana to step into gracefully. As she did so she kept looking at the man with her still weaponized eyes. Somehow he found himself in a losing situation that was completely outside of his control.

"You...certainly have mastered your sister's ability to scare with a stare," he said as he quickly helped assist the automatic door on the vehicle to shut completely. Letting out a breath he moved his pistol from one side of his jacket to the other, just so it was out of reach of Oriana.

* * *

Out of a shower, Oriana let out a deep sigh as she plopped down on the leather couch of her sister's vacation home. "It's weird how simple things like a hot shower make me feel grounded. Even during the war it was a simple pause from everything that was happening."

Gianna was on the other end of the couch, already removed from her borrowed stealth suit as she curled up on an arm rest with a glass of whiskey. "I know the feeling. A way to give you a sense of normalcy." She offered a glass of whiskey to the woman whose playful grabbing of the liquor made Parasini wonder if offering the liquid courage was a mistake.

As the two talked about anything but the successful retrieval of the encryption keys. Shepard yawned from inside the kitchen. Finishing mixing a drink, an asari martini, he brought it to its consumer as the slender pale woman sat at the marble island.

Miranda had already used the encryption keys she procured and began copying the data for ease of mind. If need be Liara would take control for the Shadow Broker to exert influence in the world of business, perhaps regain a footing in Noveria's information business. Seeing the martini glass sit in front of her, she turned around on the stool as she scooped the drink into her hand.

"All in all, a successful mission. You'll be a spy yet, John."

"This feels a bit different, so walk me through it. I'm used to mission debriefings and reports, restocking my locker and dealing with running a ship. But when you sneak around, it's normal to just what, drink and gab?"

Miranda was finishing her sip as she looked to Oriana and Gianna talking like they were at a chic restaurant. About what, who knows, but it was clear they were laughing at things that probably weren't that funny if the two were sober. The older Lawson smiled a bit at the sight.

"It's...a different feeling, yes. Beyond this being an off the books project to begin with. You've pulled off something people won't realize for a while, if ever. And despite your training, you want to share it. Often these missions are solo endeavors. That's likely the catch: people like talking about accomplishing big things."

"Or you just _think_ you succeeded and it was a trap all along," Shepard's mind went back to his first spy soirée on Bekenstein.

"Or that. But I think this time the bigger worry would be eager yearning asari."

Shepard sighed as Miranda pulled on his gray tee to move towards her. He complied and was rewarded with a soft peck on his lips.

"Don't worry, I'm not blaming you. It's a requirement of the business, makes things easier."

"I'm sure Kelsia got what she wanted anyway, having 'Miranda Lawson' be stewing at such blatant encroachment on her territory."

Shepard's words made Miranda giggle. It was the laugh she rarely let anyone hear outside their cabin, so its appearance made it seem this really was a successful operation. Taking another sip of her glass the lovers looked at each other with inhibitions lowered. "Part of it was definitely Ori trying to defend her sister's property. I've learned a few more passive aggressive words is the best remedy against asari. But really, John? 'Secrets can be fun?' "

"It's what she whispered. Honest."

"Hmmmm..." Miranda saw the screens for the data transfer had stopped. "Perfect timing." Standing up she leaned over to whisper to Shepard in the same ear Kelsia did, "If you miss debriefings, I will gladly accommodate you."

Shepard didn't even remember how he arrived to the hallway, he just magically was, Miranda right behind him.

"Gianna, your precious hard drive," she said as she placed the drive into Gianna's open palms, "get some rest, both of you; the _Normandy_ will be here in the morning to pick you up. Spectre Williams will make sure you get back to Noveria without any other problems."

Taking hold of the device Gianna stood up and did her best to maintain some professionalism. "I know you didn't have to help, but I thank you, Miranda. Captain. Oriana." Looking to each as she spoke she held up her glass in appreciation. "The galaxy will never know what you did today, but you kept it safer and simpler."

Miranda nodded with her usual pout, showing a hint of a smile. Shepard echoed her words as she left for the bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable, there's some rooms along the hallway if you want, just move the guns off the bed." In a complete break from his normal character, he snapped a finger to point at Oriana, "you did a great job, Ori."

"Thank you, sir! I won't let you down, sir! Take care of my sister tonight, sir!" She said as loud as she could. Miranda's shout of disgust could be heard down the hall.

* * *

Shepard woke up to see Miranda's eyes flutter open as well, a kiss making the two hum contentment as they both let their eyes shut again. Hands continued to roam on the other while stretching out under the covers.

"Morning."

"Morning." Miranda went in for another kiss as she looked to cut off anything he was about to quip, "and yes, no biotics this morning, such a shame."

"A successful mission, a full night's sleep, I'm happy with that."

"After last night you _should_ be." Miranda was the first to get up as Shepard followed suit, not having his excuse for sleeping in nearby.

Standing to look out at the scenery outside, the Captain looked at the rising sun while he put on his sweatpants and a clean shirt as he could hear his partner adorning her underwear underneath her night shirt. Which was formerly his shirt. She joined him in staring out the glass panes.

"Itinerary, please."

Miranda scoffed. "Get Ori and Parasini out of here. The _Normandy_ can take them away. Then we settle down to try and get a real vacation."

"We did good. You got the drive, your sister played the charade perfectly, and no one is the wiser." Shepard let a hand roam down to the small of her back, "shower up, I'll get breakfast ready."

A bushel of black hair grew in volume as Miranda shook her head, "you get Ori to do it, I'd like your company." A simple request that wasn't laced with the usual sexual tension running through the two almost constantly since their shore leave, it was a statement made from sincerity.

After what transpired the morning before, Shepard could sense there was something Miranda was feeling yet not conveying. His hand on her back pulled her into his chest. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Not pressing any further, he watched the momentary scroll of her eyes process a response. Looking up she saw his eyes and knew it couldn't be hidden any further.

"It's stupid, really. I-"

Two pops in the glass kicked both the soldier and the operative into action as he pulled the two down to the ground, the other erecting a barrier around them. Shielding Miranda from the window with his body, Shepard dragged them on the ground an arm's distance to the bed. Adrenaline kicking in, everything seemed so slow, and while the two hadn't experienced this yet, both knew exactly what to do as a hand from each body moved in between the mattress and box frame, pulling Carnifex pistols out to aim at the glass pane. Shepard could almost hear Miranda's small laugh at how unbelievable this was, bringing the levity he was lacking as he aimed at what he thought was a now shattered window.

Not shattered, the thick blue glass pane had two separate rounds wedged into it, a spider web appearing around both locations that differed in height based on where the two humans had stood. A purple hued Miranda now straddled Shepard as she made eye contact with him while quickly looking over his body for any injuries.

"Are you ok?" She said with true concern, soft hands running over his face and then his upper body.

"I'm good. You?" Shepard responded as strands of hair were brushed away.

"I feel fine. Bloody pissed, but fine." The woman's immediate concern was for the other two in the house and her push off Shepard's body was no longer done with concern for him. "Ori..."

Protecting her from anyone looking to continue firing, Shepard spun to his feet while slowly stepping away from the glass and towards the door. His eyes were drawn to the existing shots in the glass panes, wondering why they were shattered. Now, as he got a momentary breath, there seemed to be a ways to go for the round to actually break the glass.

 _It's a message._

"John." Miranda said calmly down the hall in a manner that carried a warning, that whatever she walked into was not expected (as if the two rifle rounds weren't enough of an indication).

Before exiting the hallway the Spectre stepped into the guestroom, which was also the makeshift storage room. He took from it the Mattock he received two days earlier and slowly stepped into the living room to see three asari, one he recognized immediately.

"Good morning, Captain. Please, sit."

Taara D'Lone sat with a pistol aimed at Gianna, one of the other asari aimed at Oriana, the other henchwoman in a standoff with Miranda. All asari enveloped themselves in a biotic barrier that made any real attempt at fighting be futile, particularly with two civilians in the room.

Still, Shepard aimed as he stepped behind Miranda to let her know his direction. "Taara. This situation is not going to end well."

"I think it will. The fact that we didn't kill you in your sleep shows the restraint. But I'm under no order to keep it so clean."

"Tell your bitch to point her gun away from my sister's head." Miranda spoke coldly. To their credit neither Oriana or Gianna were looking to be a hero right now. The younger Lawson, however, no longer carried a look of fear like when her father held her hostage, she instead had a look of disappointment that she was able to be snuck up on in such a manner.

"Getting your cherished sister involved in a heist is not what I expected, Miss Lawson."

"It's not a heist if we're retrieving stolen property."

"Oh, you retrieved property. Or rather, Miss Parasini did. Days ago. But then you returned for more."

Gianna couldn't help but roll her eyes as her hands were linked behind her head, "you added a virus!"

"It's still intellectual property," The Commando deadpanned in a manner only someone with the upper hand would do.

"I think you realize if you killed anyone, you'd be dead anyway. Two Spectres alone would hunt you for the rest of your life." Shepard said as stepped forward, eyes still behind the sights of the Mattock.

"That's why you hand over the device - don't step any further, Captain," Taara generated a biotic glow on her free hand as she mimicked a pistol with her fingers and pointed it at Oriana.

Miranda let out a hiss under her tongue and lowered her weapon. It surprised Shepard, he would have thought she would trust her sister and Parasini to get out of the way when she inevitably devised a plan with her biotics, to which he would compliment the best he could. "Parasini, retrieve the drive."

The NDC employee did as she was told under the watch of pistols as she slowly moved, more and more to her travel bag. Pulling out the device she held it out for one of Taara's agents to take hold of.

"Excellent. All four of you, move outside. Please. Hand your weapons to my assistants and keep walking until you're at the shuttle." Taara was already moving to the entrance door with pistol still aimed at Oriana.

Shepard and Miranda shared a look of agreement. He lowered his Mattock and starting with the Spectre they walked out without confrontation into the sunny morning and dry tan ground. Shepard and Miranda knew there were others out here, snipers, watching them. How many, he didn't know, which was why this was the safest option. He did seem correct in guessing that as long as they complied, no one would be harmed.

The shuttle mentioned was a hundred meters away, doors opened as two other asari stood guard. The four humans barefoot and in evening attire, it was added insult and a clear act of taunting by the ex-commando. Still, Shepard knew it would only make Miranda angry.

Arriving at the shuttle the four were told to wait. And so they did, turning around to see Taara had not been with them.

Seconds lingered until the asari appeared from the door, using her biotics to speed up her walking until a charge blinked her steps away from the others.

"A lesson."

With those words uttered two loud booms were heard inside the vacation home of John Shepard and Miranda Lawson. All eyes looked at the sleek house as glass windows shattered to be replaced by orange flames, another explosion going off as the hovercar met an untimely demise, hidden from sight.

"You...you are dead," Miranda said calmly as she watched the house continue to burn. The rising sun above hid any flames that made their way out of the house, making it appear to simply fall apart out of poor construction.

Taara snapped her fingers and her agents moved into the shuttle, weapons drawn the whole time as the vehicle fired up and began to hover.

"Can I at least keep my rifle?" Shepard asked in slight exasperation. It wasn't a feeling of humiliation, the man simply wanted to keep one of the treasured rifles in his inventory without it being lost in a war or the vast emptiness of space.

Caught offguard at the request, the commando looked at the marine with a nod. "Wanting to keep your weapon, that's an attractive quality, Shepard." Never losing eye contact with the man she ejected the thermal clip into the shuttle and tossed the weapon into a nearby bush. "We Commandos like those rifles too. Part of a side agreement we had with the Alliance for training some of your more gifted biotic humans."

As Taara sat down she looked to Oriana one last time. "You had us completely fooled that you were Miranda Lawson. We didn't even bug the hovercar thinking you would discover it. But I noticed you didn't use your biotics when fighting that marine. On a hunch, Kelsia placed a backup tracker on Shepard. And it was never destroyed upon leaving our party. Either reports of the famed Cerberus Spy were grossly overrated, or it was an imposter."

The shuttle door remained open as it ascended and flew away, a mock salute coming from the head asari. A hand gesture humans knew for centuries as an insult was Oriana's response as her hair whipped around her face.

Gianna had her eyes closed to avoid the dust kicking up and refused to open them as the shuttle could still be heard in the distance. To her, this was all a bad nightmare brought on by a whiskey hangover.

Shepard's attention went away from the shuttle to see Miranda still looking at his newly gifted, now destroyed, home. She never took her eyes away. The Spectre stood behind her, slowly wrapping an arm around her waist while the other wrapped around her shoulders. Mainly for comfort and warmth, as she was wearing just her panties and Shepard's borrowed shirt, it was also, ever so slightly, to prevent the woman from turning into a never before seen biotic glow of anger and fury as she flew after the shuttle.

"It's alright. You're safe, your sister's safe, we'll fix this," he said with soft words and a kiss on her cheek. She didn't look to him but nudged her face into his kiss in soft appreciation of the gesture. One of her hands moved up to gently reassure herself the necklace she had worn for weeks was still there and not part of the ruined home.

"The _Normandy_ will be here in an hour," was all Miranda said.

A vulgar obscenity humans knew for centuries as an expression of anger was Oriana's new response as she dragged the four letter word out for seconds, both in frustration of the situation and for her own mistakes in letting this happen.

 **Unlike Bioware, I still plan on continuing and finishing this Mass Effect story. It's been a busy Summer and my apologies for the delay; I thought additional Mass Effect Andromeda content would appear to satiate some Mass Effect cravings, but that is now something to be met with a hearty laugh. My goal is at least a chapter a month until completion, which at this point I'm not exactly sure how long it will be. Maybe 12-15 chapters. But it** _ **will**_ **be finished!**

 **As always, thanks for reading and taking the time to remember this franchise.**


	6. Licking Wounds

**6: Licking Wounds**

Joker was always a skilled pilot. A skilled pilot with a knack for wanting to stir the pot, resting on his superior piloting skills (and occasionally his Vrolik's Syndrome) to really prevent any reprisal from his superiors. Yet on this particular day as the _Normandy_ flew away from Bekenstein's orbit, he remained quiet and kept to the cockpit. Oh, he had planned to open his mouth and crack wise on the frigate's intercom as soon as Shepard and company arrived back aboard, yet a psychic premonition about Miranda's wrath made him think otherwise.

It was for the best.

When she arrived on the main deck, still in her nighttime shirt, completely ignoring her own standards for appearance and decorum, Joker didn't even turn around to see Miranda and Shepard at the airlock or dais. It wasn't even a booming voice that came from the slender woman's mouth as she pulled up EDI's information on Noveria's current corporation setup, it was how calm she was. The kind of calm that gave a sense that no matter how she had changed since being with Shepard and a part of this ship, she would gladly sacrifice everyone to get revenge. Maybe not _everyone_ , but definitely Joker.

So Jeff Moreau decided to just stay put, shaking his head when he saw EDI's body look to travel to the back of her ship. "Just, EDI, just- let's just sit up here and wait for her to calm down like we are just normal Alliance stooges. Yes, nothing can hurt us up here," he said while hoping to believe the lie he kept saying.

"I am not detecting an elevated heart rate from either Miranda or Shepard."

"The Captain I'm not worried about. It's just another day for him. _Miranda_ is freaking me out. And she's totally justified! Her little vacation home got destroyed by some asari idiots looking to pick a fight, but now _we_ have to deal with it. And while I like my new legs, but I don't want any other part of me to become cybernetic _just_ this instant."

"Still, Jeff, they seem to be processing this like any other mission or operation in the past two years. The red line Chakwas has repeatedly mentioned for Shepard's health has not been crossed. And Miranda is en route to the cockpit right now."

 _Shit!_

Joker did his best to look like he was still piloting, but knew he was caught as a feminine voice cleared her throat.

"Mr. Moreau, how are fuel levels?"

The pilot knew the former XO had much on her plate, but he never expected to deliver the answer to her. It was the kind of information she would read the second she stepped back onto the ship, or have Ashley provide her upon returning. _She's setting me up to yell at me!_ , Joker thought with a brief panic of heat across his face.

"We're looking at 85%. Drive core is discharged and only a 5% buildup. Where would the Captain like to go?"

"The Citadel. EDI, please contact Liara and set up a comm-link in two hours. Non-crew will be participating so make sure she stays 'shadowed.' "

Despite Miranda no longer being the XO and having no formal command for approving the ship's destination, EDI complied. Mainly because her memory banks recalled Shepard just nodding and muttering approval by proxy weeks ago after adhering to a more standard Alliance protocol. "Right away, Miranda. Commander Vega is currently on mess duty, would you care for breakfast?"

"No." Miranda said as she turned around, "I'll be in the hangar."

As the stewing woman walked away without a sound, a minute later her partner and Captain of the ship walked past her to the cockpit. He knew how she got and didn't even try to stop her, he could fix her mood in a bit after informing the crew of their current situation.

The Spectre softly spoke as he saw Miranda already at the elevator. "If Gianna and Oriana have already eaten, then just have James prepare one plate for Miranda, please."

EDI nodded while remaining silent, using her ship's mobile body to communicate the message below deck. Joker, meanwhile, turned his chair around with the usual nervous tussle of his cap. "Captain, um, is she...?"

"She's calm because she has no other way to process this. It's how she trained to maintain composure but that's bloodlust sitting under the surface."

"...bloodlust?" The pilot's voice cracked at the word while he thought the Spectre was joking. He wasn't.

EDI stood up with hands prepped to lecture, "Miranda was outsmarted. And it appears New Dawn has put your efforts to recover the encrypted information in a proverbial corner."

"It wasn't that she was outsmarted, it was just unplanned for."

"Miranda always has a plan. Even on vacation."

"Oriana did not check for a tracker." EDI's blunt response made everything clear for Joker. Shepard held up a hand of pointless defense.

"She didn't know. I should have checked."

Joker just looked at his Captain with a quiet stare, before slowly turning his head back to his screens and feigning busywork.

"On the plus side, Jeff," Shepard said with fake irritation, "you get to have our happy faces around a few weeks earlier."

"I am happy. I am always happy around my Captain." Joker said in a robotic, mundane tone. Everyone let awkward silence fall upon them. Shepard looked to EDI expecting some kind of joke. Instead, the robot turned her face into a smile. Somehow she was able to make sure it maintained a decidedly human level of smug to it.

"I should go," Shepard said without any realization he defaulted to his standard phrase.

"Ummm, Captain?" The pilot's question seemed to draw on his often hidden sincerity as the two made eye contact, "could you please have Miranda put on some pants?"

* * *

The _Normandy_ hangar was with a skeleton crew as many were above deck procuring breakfast, yet Miranda stood in front of Vega's punching bag. Many had taken the hint that the former XO wanted to be left alone and had no idea what to expect, having never seen the oft-composed partner to their Captain in such a state. Many had never been a part of the crew during the Collector mission and the Reaper War, and simply followed the actions of those who had, notably engineers Daniels and Donnelly.

Physical exercise was Shepard's usual reaction to setbacks, or simple isolation in his cabin following hours on the front line. Yet he knew how to keep his composure when dealing with others, if only for the morale of the crew. With Miranda, the fear and rumors of her demeanor as a former Cerberus Operative gave her a wide berth in her actions.

Steve Cortez was one of the few still in the hangar, busy cleaning and checking the Mattock rifle Shepard had clung to since he returned. In his own little area of the hangar he continued to ignore Miranda, glancing up occasionally when he heard her biotic assisted fist hit the punching bag so hard that it tipped over, eliciting a quick-yet-loud curse and a repeat of the whole situation minutes later.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Shepard. Making eye contact with the other man on the floor Cortez simply pointed to her location, eliciting a thanks, but not before the Lieutenant motioned with his hands at how much he liked the new rifle. A kiss to the heavens and the human gesture of "ok" were met with two thumbs up by Shepard as he continued forward. He had to make sure he would come back down to continue their weaponry talk once he diffused Miranda's attitude.

The Spectre watched Miranda's form, in one part for pleasure but primarily to gauge her mindset. She wasn't moving her feet, relying too much on her biotics. He realized it wasn't so much her punching, but rather keeping the bag in motion on its descending swing. If she were to miss her timing she would reap a heavy bag hitting her frame as some form of punishment. And much to Shepard's dismay it was just about to happen before his eyes. At least until on instinct he scooped her from behind and safely to the side.

For a second Miranda tried to pull herself free until she realized the only person who would do so was Shepard. "I'm not hungry," she said flatly with a constant exhale through her nose.

"You need to eat."

"I need to shoot that bitch of an asari in the face." Miranda again pulled away but only after Shepard acquiesced did she get a few more punches on the bag.

"Can you at least put on some pants?" Far be it for her lover to oppose the attire she had worn since the morning on Bekenstein, it was against even the Normandy's lax regulations.

"Only if I can shoot that bitch of an asari in the face," Miranda repeated. Knowing she wasn't going to get rid of him, she stopped punching and removed her gloves. Throwing the protectors to the ground she turned with a sweaty face and arms crossed. Shepard tried to stay serious yet she knew the man found the look absolutely appealing. Still, she tried to hide a teasing smile, even as she knew the man could, and would, gladly help ease her stress.

"We've got two hours before talking with Liara, and you need to go change and calm down. And at least tell your sister it's not her fault. I was up there myself getting a meal, she's only taken a bite."

Before Miranda could object or make an argument, Shepard stopped her. "Miri, just talk to her. Tell her you _are_ mad at her, I don't care, but the ship can't operate with this aura you're putting out. You know it, too."

The man never tried to be revelatory with her, knowing she knew herself better than anyone else, but she always admired when he pinned down her demeanor. She placed a hand on his cheek while kissing the other, lingering as he softly rubbed her sore knuckles. "She's not getting away with this."

"I know."

"Have you thought of any plans to reclaim your honor, Spectre?"

Shepard shrugged as he wiped some sweat off her brow, "I've learned to let these small things go. The priority should be halting that virus and I'm waiting for Kasumi and Liara's opinions."

"Your lover has an opinion, you know," Miranda said with a slight hint of resentment.

Shepard adeptly moved to place himself between her and the punching bag, directing her to go speak to Oriana, "the most beautiful and intelligent woman I know is currently letting a nasty imperfection of hers cloud her judgment."

"You obnoxious but accurate ass."

Still, Miranda stopped and put her hands on her hips while she looked down at the floor, breathing slowly as the two stood there in silence. "...let me change and I'll get something to eat. Go back to running your ship until the meeting." As Shepard leaned in to kiss her cheek she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love you."

"Adore you," he responded. A single laugh of hers echoed as Shepard started walking with her arms still around his neck, taking her to the elevator and thus fully halting her exercise and the chilling aura in the hangar bay.

* * *

Oriana moved her bacon substitute and powdered eggs around her plate while Gianna was finishing her own meal. What small talk Vega offered wasn't met with a positive response so he retreated to the stove to take care of the other crew members. In the corner of the mess hall Major Coates looked their direction trying to figure out just what happened. While Oriana looked identical to her sister, she didn't carry herself the same way, especially in such a dejected state, throwing off his perception of the older sister in the process and just how the _Normandy_ operated. And Gianna's sheepish attitude following what could best be described as a solid defeat made the borrowed Alliance off duty attire seem three sizes too big.

Despite the sulking Oriana stopped moving her food around when she heard the familiar steps of black heeled boots that belonged to only one woman on the ship. "Thank you, James," the older sister said before her presence was felt right behind the younger sister.

The tray Miranda carried was dropped onto the table from a small distance as she bear hugged a sitting Oriana in a surprise outpouring of emotion for the crew to see. "This isn't your fault, kiddo," she said as her chest rested on the back of her sister's head in a near motherly embrace.

Oriana said nothing. Gianna smiled and a silent nod took Miranda's nonverbal consolation. As Miranda moved to sit across her sister Oriana let a light laugh appear. "Nice of you to finally put on some pants."

"No fashion statement today," Miranda said as black yoga pants disappeared behind the table as their owner poked at her own eggs. After a bite she tapped her sister's plate with her own fork.

"Eat up, Ori, or you're going to regret it."

"I'm good."

"I'm speaking with the Shadow Broker's contact soon about this whole situation, if you don't eat you can't be a part of the conversation."

"But-"

"The growling stomach of my kin would be unbecoming of me and John."

The sisters looked at each other, one confident, the other annoyed. "Everything just fell apart, no time for jokes."

Miranda let a smirk appear, wondering if it started to take the shape of Shepard's often plastered look. "We're all ok, there was nothing that couldn't be replaced."

"A tracker is Spy 101! The way that...that bitch was hanging on him in front of me, well, _you_ , I should have seen it coming. Especially two ex Commandos lingering around. I mean, what else would they really think when you two show up on Bekenstein like that?"

Gianna wanted to say something, her own guilt at dragging everyone into this becoming apparent, though Miranda held her hand up softly to stop her. "This is good, Ori. Run through what you're thinking, the mistakes made. Just remember it for the future. But the plan made sense and you did your job as well as could be done."

"You're probably used to being the center of attention at those kinds of events, 'Randa." Ori said as she actually ate a small bite of her food, "that Alliance soldier who started the fight, Montero, I was expecting a hug from him that lingered too long or more cracks about being ex-Cerberus."

"Yes, something about that man, from what you and John said, seems...off."

"A set-up?" Gianna questioned, "an event to establish some trust with Kelsia intervening so quickly?"

Miranda scoffed at how simple it all seemed a day removed from the event. "Absolutely. It was a common tactic to use with Cerberus targets. Even when John woke up on Lazarus Station he was suspicious, believing Jacob and me were originally setting up the hijacking of the base to elicit a good cop/bad cop routine."

Gianna just stared, wondering if Miranda herself was being truthful. The black haired beauty could read her mind. "No, it was not part of any plan. That damn bastard Wilson..."

"Montero, the soldier, he...he mentioned losing someone on Virmire. An asari. Doesn't excuse what he did but I can understand it," Ori said while continuing to eat, looking up in shock at her sister's empty plate, "bloody hell, 'Randa."

Putting down her fork on the plate and wiping her mouth elegantly with the napkin, Miranda cautioned her sister. "Ori, if you think like that everyone is justified. There comes a limit to empathy."

"Would you have done the same?"

"Depends," Miranda knew the answer was yes, but could see in Ori's struggle to process what happened she was veering close into moral discussions about a past Miranda would rather have ignored, especially given everything she did to stop her father. "The man could have also been telling a tale to keep you off guard," Miranda uttered as she crossed her arms and legs while waiting for her sister to finish eating.

"So he was lying?"

"Perhaps, but I have the ship's computer looking into Alliance records for our upcoming QEC conference."

"Meld Madness," Gianna piped in, seeing the two sisters look to her with differing expressions of consideration and confusion. Helping Oriana understand the NDC investigator tapped her temple. "Asari's can meld their minds with others, and memories and experiences are shared. A seemingly limitless moment in time where two can become one. But it's been reported some of the more experienced asari can use that ability to do whatever they wish in the meld, a state of lucid dreaming. Like letting a grieving person see his lost lover again. It becomes a drug, an addiction."

"That's creepy..." Ori said, "and not as romantic as they make it out to be."

"Don't. Meld. Ever." Miranda said to her sister with her most paternal warning she could, even as her mind returned to the times Shepard experienced the ability in the past five years.

Gianna continued, "It's always been said this is one of the hidden weapons of Asari, notably their Commandos; you catch more flies with honey than with a rifle round."

"Sexy eternity or scary reality."

"Bingo."

"Don't. Meld. Ever."

"Ugh. _Yes, **Mom**_."

"Good," Miranda got up and adjusted her clean t-shirt, kissing her sister on the forehead. "Shit, shave, shower. EDI will let you two know when the meeting starts."

* * *

Inside the War Room, a deep muffled masculine voice uttered behind a big block avatar of red, _"She can't be arrested because there's no evidence."_

Gianna was flabbergasted after having spent nearly an hour establishing the situation she had been in for the last few days. "We have a copy of everything she was planning!"

 _"And they would respond that you broke into their building. And are helping a rival company. The optics are exactly what you don't want, a Spectre abusing his authority to cripple a rival company."_ The voice, muffled and deep was the common trait of speaking to the Shadow Broker, who everyone but Gianna knew as Liara T'Soni.

"This was inter-planetary theft!"

 _"By your own admission, it was you who did the theft to make it a systems wide crime. The situation was originally relegated to Noveria and NDC's established rules."_

The deep voice delivered the truth, and it made Parasini slightly sick to hear. Licking her verbal wounds, she quietly rested against a nearby railing.

 _"I understand this isn't what you want to hear, Ms. Parasini, but this is the situation as it stands. Good intentions and doing your job sometimes leads to the least desired results."_

"But I don't have stake in any rival company. I don't really own anything," Shepard said sitting down as he felt Miranda's hands softly massage his shoulders as she stood behind him, appreciating her gesture.

 _"You had a nice house on Bekenstein!"_ a chirpy high pitched but masked voice was heard on a connected channel. Shepard smirked and Miranda rolled her eyes at the happy digital bunny avatar that hid Kasumi's face. Miranda's black hair tussled in its ponytail as she turned to the screen with sharp finger point, "have you looked at the rough outline of how this virus can spread?"

The pixel bunny turned into a heart, _"yes, ma'am! It's very clever, hijacking a targeting software, almost like it plays a game with VI programs over time."_

Liara tried to maintain her neutral persona to keep the conversation formal, _"Lawson, make sure to have the drive delivered to my contact on the Citadel, and my engineers will look to create a solution."_

"I'm new to this, but is assassination not on the table? Or political assassination at least?" Parasini said bluntly, not really knowing how these conversations work. Her investigative work was done face to face and often with fewer than two people involved at any given time, not with the galaxy's premier information broker dealing with such a situation.

After a moment of silence, Miranda spoke first, being the one person in the meeting who took part in such actions in her previous career. "I would love for Kelsia and Taara to meet their end soon, but Commandos this high up the asari ladder have connections and failsafes in case they became deceased. Not to mention they likely recorded their interactions in getting the hard drive back as fail-safes, if D'Anto is the tech genius she's made out to be."

 _"Recorder lenses seem obvious for these two,"_ Kasumi's chirped voice corroborated the idea."

"My files show nothing out of the ordinary with the business holdings. Or rather, nothing lawyers for NDC companies would worry about. Swimming with sharks, I believe that is the correct human idiom." Shepard wanted to amend that saying, but let it slide. Instead he rolled his neck to make it pop and found Miranda's soft cool hands help his situation.

"Another round of bad PR probably won't be ignored from me this time. And saving the galaxy isn't really an excuse for this situation."

 _"That reminds me, Captain, Citadel News met with Councilor Hackett yesterday, where during a press conference he expressed his approval for your recent dining escapade on Bekenstein."_

 _Really, Liara?_ Shepard thought to himself in embarrassment. He looked to change the subject but Ashley, who sat in on the meeting simply by being the XO of the ship, spoke first. "Joker, what's our ETA to the Citadel?"

" _Twoooo and a half hours, Captain,_ " Moreau said as his drawl looked for a more accurate statement, perhaps looking to hide the fact he and EDI were also listening in.

"So basically we talked for an hour and got nothing done?" Oriana's frustration finally appeared after being relatively shy during the meeting. It seemed she expected some clever reveal from her sister or Liara to help make the whole ordeal not as humbling as it was.

"That's not true, things got done," Shepard said kind of halfheartedly, "we've got information set up, at least a temporary patch being set-up, and..." the man stopped when he realized he didn't have a real response. Two tugs on his shoulders provided some comfort to his unusual loss for words.

Knowing there was nothing more to discuss right now, Liara's muffled voice looked to end the meeting, _"if there's nothing more, I shall prepare my contact on the Citadel. you shall receive location soon. Shepard. Lawson."_

 _"It's not that bad, everybody! Bye!"_ Kasumi also disconnected as her avatar turned into a hand waving before disappearing.

Shepard looked at Oriana's attitude. It seemed the sour cloud that hung over Miranda earlier simply drifted to the left and now resided over her sister. Turning his chair he looked up to Miranda, eyes making a point that she should do something about that familial temper. The woman nodded softly and then nodded to Williams.

"Ok," Ashley said with a clap, "Everyone's dismissed. Gianna, remain on deck three for the time being, Portside Observation is all yours. Ori-"

"Ori, come with me and Ashley to the hangar. We're going to show you how to keep that temper in check," Miranda said as she let a hand run her fingers on the back of Shepard's shorn head before leaving the room.

Shepard sat there, leaning back in his seat as the War Room emptied, the skeleton crew returning to their positions in turn. She didn't need to say anything but Miranda's mannerisms made it clear she would go with his choice of action, but he needed to make a decision before they arrived at the Citadel.

* * *

The Loft's bathroom door opened and the steam exited along with the female figure of its inhabitant, wringing her wet hair in the nude as Shepard looked up from perusing his datapad on their bed, now dressed in his jeans and shirt he would use for non-Alliance meetings aboard the Citadel.

Strolling to her drawers Miranda pretended like she didn't know she was being watched. Taking her time to choose her underwear, she chose a pastel blue combination as a cough from Shepard got her attention. He was holding a t-shirt in a ball, the sheet moved from the bed showing it had been there all along.

Miranda held out her hand as the crumpled shirt arrived with a toss.

"It should have been in the soiled clothes for laundry."

"You know I don't touch your stuff," Shepard said as he finished typing and placed the datapad on the nearby stand. In return he saw the N7 shirt of his fall over his partner and cling where she had not fully dried off. While she would change for their arrival to the Citadel in under two hours, she took the momentary freedom inside their little oasis.

"Ashley's making sure Ori learns some punching bag basics, if only to tire her out."

"I'm surprised you didn't join in and destroy the bag with a purple fist."

The skinny frame curled into Shepard's chest as she didn't respond. His warm hand ran down her arm in a soothing manner, "Thank you for being cordial with Liara. I noticed there's been some awkwardness between you two."

Miranda couldn't argue the point so she just ran her towel over her hair to finish drying it off. Ever since Virmire, even with the actions of Henry Lawson, there was still a block between the two women, putting the relationship back to the level it was when the two met on Ilium to initiate Project Lazarus.

The lack of response let Shepard know he wouldn't be getting far with that conversation. Before he could change the subject Miranda did it for him. "Thank you for bearing with me today, John. This entire situation was new to me."

The touch of warm, rough hands on her shoulders made her shudder with a rising smile. Shepard whispered in her ear, "It's new to me too. And I get it. It's one thing to think on the fly for an assignment, not when you just woke up in your home in the middle of nowhere."

"Believe it or not, there was a time I was able to do both. Perhaps old age is catching up to me."

Shepard laughed at that as his thumbs pushed deep into her back behind her shoulder blades, making her stop her own actions with a hitched breath. "Self depreciation doesn't look good on you. Neither does constant anger."

Steeling her breath so as to not quiver from the touch, she remained strong. "Is that so? Then what does look good on me, Mr. Spectre?"

"Ego. And that curled smirk you have that _actually_ means you're embarrassed," he knew it was on her face the second he gave his answer despite not seeing her face, "It made me a fan."

"A company is on the verge of releasing a virus into competing programs, your house was destroyed, and all you're thinking about right now is the next thirty minutes."

"Let's try for an hour then. And I'm a soldier, I compartmentalize. And I've been through worse."

Miranda leaned back with a sigh as her damp hair rested on Shepard's shirt while he copied her motions. The two rested like they always did by looking out the cabin skylight.

Both kissed the other as minutes passed, each quietly putting together options for their own thoughts. Miranda broke the silence.

"Kasumi and Tali have substantial knowledge of the geth and chain programs. We have EDI. There's easily a workaround they can do for a meager VI system. But it would be a constant defensive measure, and across the galaxy they can always adapt it. Though I still have no problem blowing up her own residence."

Shepard lightly slapped Miranda's rear at the not-completely-joking option, likely because he knew she would consider it just to retaliate.

"Speaking of, I'm sure you have plenty of capital to replace our home."

"Yes, _dear_."

"Might be better to just buy a colony like we joked about a few months ago."

Miranda stopped playing with the sleeve of Shepard's shirt as he said the words. After a few seconds she started tapping only her index finger to his chest in an ever changing pattern. With such little information at hand he assumed it was a symphony Miranda was recalling. Shepard let the attempt at hearing the music in his head soothe him into closing his eyes for a nap before docking.

Too bad the slap on his chest opened his eyes as Miranda pushed herself up off his chest. She smirked and bit her lip as she sat on her knees.

"Kelsia's got the technology. _I_ have the money. _You_ have that war hero charm _and_ me..."

Shepard closed his eyes again waiting for the grand plan to be uttered as he pushed himself up.

"We can buy the company out. Force their hand."

The marine's eyes opened to find Miranda's face right in front of him as she now straddled the man, a small smile of self appreciation as her eyes fixated on his. The constant blue was hidden behind the large black pupils that showed a hint for something else.

Tapping his head to hers, Shepard quietly responded as her arms went over his shoulders. "You know an asari commando who just bested me won't put up with having her company taken from her."

"Oh, I know. That's what I'm expecting."

"Make her draw her gun first."

"In more ways than one. Either that, or she plays along and you become the proud owner of New Dawn Distributors and help feed the galaxy."

"I'm not a businessman." Shepard said while still realizing how random their new plan was created.

Miranda's mischievous look carried on as she took off her shirt, then telling him to do the same. Still straddling him she made sure to purr with her whisper while helping get the shirt off, "Well then, let me get you up to speed on mergers and acquisitions."

* * *

 **Don't worry, still here! I know I was going to try and get a chapter out every month but things got in the way, I'm hoping for a more consistent release in the new year. Have a happy new year and hopefully I'll have another chapter soon. As always, thanks for reading and I appreciate your support.**


End file.
